


Be afraid and do it anyways

by MarRed2020



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Slow Burn, Women's Professional Soccer, arsenal wfc - Freeform, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarRed2020/pseuds/MarRed2020
Summary: Is this the moment were she should tell de short Dutch international about her real feelings? About the fact that she doubts if it’s more than just friend?This must be the most nerve-wracking thing she has ever done in her life. She is about to admit to her best friend that she isn’t sure if it’s only friendship between them.After all this time it’s clear Daan en Beth have a special bond. They are almost always together, know each other very well and are very touchy. They connect very well, on and off the field.All this time they tought it’s just a best friends thing. About a month ago Beth started to feeling different about it.Is it possible that there is more between them?
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 49
Kudos: 188





	1. You are magic. Own that shit

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all fiction and it’s all my interpretation and fantasy of the information we all can find on the internet.  
> Never met the Ladies so really don’t know how they are, all based on video’s and social media.
> 
> Side note: If it ever comes to me that they are uncomfortable with the story I will delete it immediately! 
> 
> Hope you like it. Please leave a comment with feedback!

“Dom, Daan, Carla and Anna do you have a minute?” Pedro asked the girls right when they came in that morning.

They all are entering his office with a questioning look.

“Girls today is the first day for Bethany Mead to enter our club. And yes, she is your new housemate.” He told the girls who are nodding while they listen to him. “Because she is going to live with you, I want to ask you if one of you will be Bethany’s buddy for the first months.” All the girls looking at Daan hoping she would take a step forward. “Well since I’m basically the mom of these 3, I will keep an eye on her coach!” Says the short girl.

“Thank you Danielle, if you have any questions or some kind of trouble let me know.” Says Pedro. “Thanks for your time ladies, see you on the field” He says when he leads the girls out of his office.

Daan walks with the girls to the rest of the group. “Thanks for stepping forward in there Daan. You know how bad we are being a buddy of a new player.” Dom said towards Daan. “Well, if I can take care of you 3 shitheads, I can definitely take care of the new one!” She jokes.

Later that morning Pedro walks to the group with a small blonde girl and introduces here to everyone.

_ There she is, well let’s see how it goes today before I introduce myself.  _ Daan thinks to herself.

****

_ This is your dream, enjoy your first day and don’t freak out. You deserve to be here… _

Beth is in her car at the parking lot, her heart is beating fast and she’s feeling a little anxious. This is the day she is going to be introduced in the team. When she enters the building, she is welcomed by Pedro, the coach of the team. “Hey Bethany, first day at the job! How are you?” He says. “Pretty good, I guess? Little nervous because everything is new for me, but still excited!” The blonde responded.

“Don’t be, after a few days it will feel like you’ve been here all the time.” Pedro said while walking with Beth towards the rest of the team. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“Ladies, can I have your attention please?” Pedro called the team and staff together. “Girls, this is Bethany Mead, your new teammate. Bethany this is the team!” Beth gave the team a small wave: “Hi all, Bethany it is, but please call me Beth like everyone does. I’m really looking forward to play with all of you.” They all say Hi to her and then the staff starts the training session for the morning.

They start with a warming up, Pedro told Beth just to follow the team. It’s nothing that she hasn’t done before so it’s not that hard to keep up with the rest. After the warming up they’re doing some technical rounds and one of the assistant trainers is helping Beth step by step through it.

At lunchtime she’s at the table with Jordan and Leah, who she knows from the national team.   
_ It’s nice to be around some people I know, just to relax and flow slowly in some conversations.  _ She thought.   
After lunch its wat time for some field training, just playing a game, 11 to 11.   
_ This is my change to introduce myself as a player.  _ She thinks. And that is right what she is about to do.

She is in a team where Danielle Carter is the striker, so Beth is put in the left-wing position. It’s kind of new to her because she was the striker at Sunderland. But she wants to show the team what she is worth so she’s giving all she has in this training.

Afterwards it looked like the wing position worked very well for Beth. Of course, there are many things she could do a lot better and need some serious training time. But there were some good moments. It looks like Daan knows where Beth wants the ball and she can give some nice crosses right in the goal area for DC to score.   
_ If we can develop this kind of chemistry, maybe this will work out very well. _ _   
_ This gives Beth some confidence that het choice to enter Arsenal is one of the best she could make.

After training, which was very exhausting to Beth, she sits at the sideline of the field. Drinking some water, relaxing her body en thinking of the first day at Arsenal.  _ A very good first day! _

“Hi, is it a problem if I come sit next to you?” There was Daan. The one who she was connecting very well on the field. “No problem” said Beth, making some room for the girl. Daan placed herself next to the blonde, stretching her legs in front of her, her hands a little behind her so she could lean on them. “Well, that was a pretty good first day not?” The small Dutch brunette started the conversation. “Yeah, I’m really not complaining. Feels pretty good” The blonde responded. “It’s a good thing I’m your buddy than, since we connected good on the field.” Daan sees the confused look on Beth’s face: “What do you mean by buddy?”. “Pedro asked one of us to be your buddy, to show you around here, but also to keep an eye on you the first few weeks. So here I am, you stuck with me” She explains and sending Beth a smile. “Aha, it is what it is then” Beth said jokingly and smiled back.

After a few moments Daan stands up, reaching her hand to help Beth standing up. “Well come on. Let’s go get changed so we can head home.” Another confused look by the blonde. “Yeah Beff, you’re not only stuck with me over here. Housemates it is!” Daan laughed at her own words. Beth laughed too.

_ Well, she looks like a nice person, despite her reputation on the field… _

****

After the training Daan is impressed by the blonde, how well she fits in the team right away.

_ Nice to have someone on the field who gets my passes and does something good with it. Hope we can develop that connection into something special on the field.  _ Was wat the small girl thought.

After they changed clothes in the locker room, she asked Beth: “Do you have a car in the parking lot?” “Yes” the blonde respond. “Maybe I can drive with you to show you the best spots on the way home and to lead the way?” asked the dark-haired girl. “That would be nice” says Beth. And that’s what they do. Beth leads the way to her car and opens the trunk so they can both put their bags in it.

“Daan, can you tell me what the Buddy thing means? Like what can I expect from it and what do you expect from me?” She asked. “Well, I think you know how hard a first time on a new team can be?” She looks over to the blonde with a genuine smile. “Hell yeah, but this team is really nice though.” Beth said. “Yeah it is.”

“Every new girl gets buddy at the team. Most times it is a housemate so you can connect at the club and at home. You can expect from me that I will look out for you. How you are feeling on and off the field, how you fit in the group, if you need help with practice or with something else, I’m there for you.” She says in a soft tone. Beth tries her hardest to wave the frown of her face.

_ The feisty Daan is there for me?  _ She chuckles at her own thought.  _ Hard to believe if you see how she reacts on the field. _

“What’s up?” Daan asked the blonde. “Uhm… I don’t want to be a bitch over here” Beth says. “But the way you describe a buddy is a bit different than the reputation you have on the field, I mean we met a several times on the field when I was with Sunderland...” She blushes after saying that because she doesn’t want to be mean to her new housemate. Daan laughs at the blonde girl. “I know that I might look like a Bitch on the field. Maybe I am a little bitch on the field. But give it some time Beff and let me show you the difference between On-field and Off-field Daan.” She said. Beth let’s go the breath she was holding.

_ Pfew, she took this very well. I’m now curious what the Off-field Daan has to offer. _ She thinks. “Can’t wait” She says to the dark-haired girl next to her. The rest of the trip home they drove in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my tumblr you can find my inspiration source for the Daan taking care of Beth part :)
> 
> You can find me at: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/wosofanfic2020


	2. Welcome to our beautiful chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :) Still new to writing fics.. sorry if it sucks :)

Daan told her roommates she was driving with Beth so she can show her the way en make her feel welcome. Now they drive in silence to their house. Nearby their street she says: “That is my favorite place in the morning. They have the best coffee in town.” pointing at a little store at the corner of the street. “Maybe we can get some on our day off?” Says Beth to the girl next to her. “Sounds like a plan”

When they are in the parking lot in front of the house Daan feels her phone vibrating.

**Dom in [Housemates]:** The 3 of us are having dinner at Jords & Leahs. Don’t wait for us if you want to eat something!

**Daan in [Housemates]:** Have fun guys, I’ll show Beff the house and see you guys later.

“The other housemates are having dinner with Jordan and Leah so we don’t have to get dinner for them.” She says when she leads the way to the front door. “Welcome to you new house” Daan opened the door for the blonde. Beth looks around when walking through the hallway into the kitchen. “Wow, this is bigger than I expected. Nice house!”. “It is indeed a nice house.” Daan says while showing Beth the living room.

“Let me show you your room” Daan leads the way, up to the stairs. Up in the hallway she points at 2 doors in the left corner.

“The left door is your room; my room is the one right next to yours. I hope you don’t mind that we must share a bathroom. It’s between our bedrooms” She told the blond girl. “Only the 2 of us? Not a problem I think?” Says the blonde with a smile.

“I’m going to change into some real clothes and get rid of this training gear. Have a look around in the house and if you have any questions, I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” Daan says and both girls go into their own room.

****

Beth is now in her new room; her stuff is already in there. Service from the club. She let herself fall on the new bed and let the hole day run through her mind.  _ I’ve got the feeling that this is going to be a good year.  _ She thinks while she opens her phone. She had a several texts from her friends about how her first day was. Also, a text from mom.

**Mom:** Hey girl, hope you had a good first day. How is the team? Made some friends already? I want you to know that we are missing you but we’re also very proud of you. And remember: When your dreams don’t scare you, they are not big enough! Love you, Mom

Beth’s eyes are getting wet as she goes through her mom’s message.  _ She always knows exactly what I need to hear. _ She thought.

**Beth:** Hi Mom, Had a great first day. The team is very nice to me and I’m feeling very welcome. I have a nice house to. Living with 4 other teammates. I will send you some pictures soon. Also, they gave me a Buddy, who happens to be one of my housemates (You can google her😉 Danielle van de Donk). She is very nice to me so don’t worry bout me mom. Big hug for all of you. Love you big time!

She also text some of her friends back about her day before she gets her suitcases to get her clothes in her new closet. After she got all her clothes in the closet, she searches for some easy fitting jeans and a sweater to get changed before heading downstairs.

****   
  
Daan is changing into some nice clothes for the evening. Casual enough to get out of the house and relaxed enough when staying in. When she was done changing, she went downstairs. While waiting for Beth to come down she thought of texting her sister.

**Daan:** Hey Sis, how are you? Missing you big time! Hope you had a great day. I have a new housemate Beth Mead, I am her buddy here so when you come over you are going to meet her! She is really nice tough. Well, hope to see you soon! Love you sis!

She sits at the bar in the kitchen waiting for Beth to head downstairs before they can decide what to eat when she gets a response.

**Evie:** Hey Kleintje, everything is fine over here. And how are things with you? I have googled your new teammate. Impressive career and some great blue eyes 😉. Hope to see you soon too! Love you!

Daan sights.  _ Or course she is talking about the blue eyes. She knows I like that. _

De small girl gets out of here thought by Beth who is coming down the stairs. “Hi” Daan says. “Hi” Is the respond of the blonde girl. “Hey, you don’t have to stay here if you want to be with your teammates at Jordan and Leah’s. I’m going to stay here and relax after this busy day. But I don’t want to hold you back if you want to be with them only because you’re on the Buddy-duty.” She says to Daan. “Oh no I’m good, unless you don’t want me here?” she asks. “Oh, it is fine if you stay, maybe we can get some food? I can make something for you or we can order something? Maybe Sushi?”

“Sushi would be perfect.” So they order some sushi for 2. “It will be here in about 20 minutes” Daan said to Beth.

Daan gets the both of them something to drink while they wait for the sushi sitting at the bar in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. “Let me take it” The blonde says while heading to the door. She comes back with a paper bag. She places the sushi between them and let’s Daan take the first bite and closes her eyes when she tastes it. “Hmm... this is so nice. Long time since I had some good sushi” The dark haired said. Beth takes her first bite, eyes widen by the taste of it. “Wow, this really is the nicest sushi I’ve ever had!” She claims. They both laugh. While eating the whole plate they discuss their careers so far.

“To be honest Beff, I know at Sunderland you had striker position. But with the squad we have right know it’s not likely you get that spot often. Not that I doubt your quality, I really think your good. But maybe you have to be okay with being a winger.” Daan says. “Thanks for the tip. Yeah, I love to be in striker position and that’s where I know exactly what to do. I need some serious training time to be a winger but if it works out the way it did today. Then I will get used to it!” The blonde says. “Let’s see where Pedro puts you. And I’m always there if you need some extra training.” Daan said with a genuine smile.  _ If this is the off-field Daan, then maybe I was wrong in my first opinion!  _ The blonde thought.

After their done eating they clean up the kitchen together and went to the living room with a cup of tea. After watching some TV Beth stood up and grabs her mug. “I’m going to bed, really exhausting day though. Should I take that too?” She nods toward the other mug still on the table. “Yes, thank you. I’ll wait here for the other girls. Hope you have a good night.” Daan said while Beth takes both mugs to the kitchen. “Thanks for today Danielle, Have a good night!” She says. “Sweet dreams Beff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapters grow when treir friendship grows.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, tried to go a little deeper, hope you enjoy it.

The first week had been a very good one to Beth. Training is going just fine, she connects very well with the rest of the team. She even did some outside-the-job activities with them. And it’s like Pedro said, it feels like she has been there always. She has very nice housemates too. Today is a day off and she is out with Daan to the coffee shop the brunette told her about on the first day.   
  
“What is your coffee order?” she asks Daan. “A Cappuccino for me please” Beth turns to the woman behind the counter. “Can I have one Cappuccino and one Latte Macchiato please?” “Ready in a bit, that’s £5,-” the lady says.  
Daan is busy to get some money but Beth stops her. “This one is on me.” She says while offering the money to the lady and take their coffee’s. “See it as an thank you for being my buddy”. “You don’t have to thank me Beff, it is my pleasure to help you around.” She takes the Cappuccino from Beth. “Thanks for the coffee though.”   
  
They walk back to their house sipping their coffee. “It’s freaking good isn’t it?” Daan asks. “Well it is good. But not the best I’ve ever had.” Beth answers. Daan’s eyes went big… “You’re telling me there is better coffee than this?” she says in disbelieve. “Hell yeah, we have the nicest coffee back at my home town. Sorry, this is good but not like the one at home.”  
“Then you have to get me there sometime” Daan says with a smirk. “Maybe I will.” Says the blonde  
  
\--  
  
“What are you making for diner?” Beth asked. “Typical dutch think called ‘Boerenkool’. It’s like mashed potatoes but with kale and bacon nibs in it. It’s something my mom makes whenever it’s cold outside”. “Okay, never heard of it but curious about it. When is diner ready?” the blonde asks. “We can eat within ten minutes. Can you please make the table ready?” Daan asks Beth. “On my way.”

Ten minutes later they’re all eating the Boerenkool Daan made. The other girls are already used to the different kind of food Daan cooks, but for Beth it is new and she doesn’t know if she likes it already. “And what do you think Beff?” Daan asks. “Yeah, it is nice.” Beth says but Daan isn’t convinced. “Your allowed to say it if you don’t like it you know” says the short girl. “Yeah, I don’t know what I think about it, it tastes nice but I don’t know if I like the structure of it you know.” She says softly, hoping she’s not hurting her teammate.   
“You’ll get used to it Beth, we were not sure we liked it after the first time but now we appreciate it when Daan makes it” says Anna and the other girls nod to Anna’s words. “ And it reminds me of home” Says Dominique “Makes me miss my parents though”. Daan hugs the other dutchie “I miss them too Dom, but we are seeing them soon when playing with the National team!” she says.

They all talk about home for a couple of minutes when Carla noticed that Beth went very quiet. “What’s wrong Beth? You’re quiet, not liking the food?” she asks the blonde. “No no no, that’s not it.” She says very quickly, hoping not to hurt the chef. “Then what is?” Says Anna “Spill..”  
“You talking about home, made me think of my parents. I’ve never been so far from home you know.” She explains. “You know I really like you guys and you are the best teammates and housemates I could wish for, but it’s not home you know”. “Yeah, of course we understand Beth, especially if it’s the first time so far away. We’ve all been through this stage.” Says Dom “Sometimes I still get very sad when thinking of home you know. Please tell us if we can do something to make you feel better” She adds. “Yeah Beff, we are here for you! Just tell us when you need a cheer-up” Daan says. “Thank you guys, Really appreciate it. And I do want you to know that it isn’t really your fault, you are great!” The blonde says is response.   
  
They all are finished with the dinner. So they clear the table and put everything in the dishwasher. After that Beth makes everyone a cup of tea. They are watching TV in de living room together. After a while Dom, Anna and Carla are going to bed one by one. That leaves Daan and Beth together on the couch.

Daan looks at Beth and sees that the blonde girl is in her head. “ Hey Beff, You’re okay?” She asks. “Yes I think so” Beth says “Still thinking of my parents, missing them big time though”. Daan looks at her and see she has a hard time. “Ah poor girl, need a hug or something?” Daan says to her. “Actually that would be nice, if you don’t mind” is what Beth says when her cheeks are turning red, a little ashamed she would actually like to hold somebody. “Come here!” Daan moves over to Beth with open arms. When Beth leans towards Daan also with open arms Daan hugs the blonde tightly.   
  
They sit there in a hug for some minutes when she felt her sobbing. “Oh Beff, it’s okay, let your tears fall girl” Daan keeps her in a firmer hug than before to let the girl cry padding her back. When she feels the blonde stop crying she let her go and takes Beth hands in hers and squeeze them softly. Beth looked at her with red eyes and a red face. _Did I really cry in front of her? Well done Beth._ “Sorry Daan, didn’t mean to cry on you”. “Don’t be silly Beff, sometimes it is really nice to cry it all out. Feeling a little better?” She says with a soft smile. “Yes, thank you” she says when she gives Daan a little smile back. “Does it get better?” she asks the short girl. “Eventually..” Daan admits. “You know what my mom told me every time I missed home?” she says. Beth shakes her head and looks at Daan so she can continue. “If I called her crying she always said: Baby, think about why you started this, why you want this.” she told Beth. “It helps you know, if your missing home just keep thinking why you want this. It let you focus on why you are here instead of home and makes you feel a little better.” She adds. Beth let the words sink in. _This could help, I want this, I dream about a big career, being away from home is a part of that dream._ She thinks. “So tell me..” the brunette says “Why did you start playing football?”.  
“Football has always been it for me, as a child I felt joy every time I touched a ball. When I felt angry or sad or disappointed football always cheered me up. I can’t imagine a life without a ball on my feet.” Beth says to Daan. Her eyes twinkle when she talks about it. “I get that” says Daan. “And why did you take the step to Arsenal?”.  
“I wanted to improve my technique and play big games. I think I reached the top at Sunderland so I was looking for something new. When Arsenal approached me I saw it as my chance to learn more, play with better players en play bigger games. It also gives me the chance to maybe play at the Lionesses” Beth explains. She felt the sadness move out of her mind as she talks about it. “Well, your mom was right Daan. Thinking of that makes it a little bit better!”. Daan laughs “Mommy’s always right though” she says with a smirk on her face.   
  
“And you? Why did you start football?” The blonde asks. “I think it’s very similar to your reasons. On the field I felt home, it is the one place where my insecurities disappear and a place where I can take decisions if I’m not sure about things” Daan explains “Does that make any sense?”. “Yeah Daan it does, I feel the same way you know” Beth replies “And what were your reasons to come to Arsenal?”. “I did not feel in place in Sweden and I heard Sari and Dom talk about how great Arsenal is every time we were with the ‘Oranjeleeuwinnen’. When Arsenal approached me I went to them to ask if I would fit in. They told me about the league, the team, the way of playing over here and the facilities they give. I thought that Arsenal could make me a better player after that so I came here” she says to Beth “the best choice I’ve ever made”. Beth looks at Daan and sees she had a big smile on her face, rethinking about what she just said. “Why is it the best choice you’ve ever made?” the blonde asks. “I feel like I belong here” Daan says. “I don’t want to be arrogant but I know I’m a good footballer myself” she continues, a little embarrassed with the self-confidence. “But here your nothing on your own, we’re a team. We all give 100% to the team and we expect that from everyone who joins. We lose as a team and we win as a team. No one is better than the other. That’s why I’m right where I want to be.” Daan explained “If I play well, I don’t only do it for me, but there are other people expecting me to give my all and I know their doing the same thing. I like that feeling of doing it together you know” is what she says. “I like that kind of team effort” Beth replies “I really hope that I would fit in, to experience too be on a team like this one.” She continues. Daan looked at her with a confused look. “Eehm Beff, why would you ‘hope that you fit in’? You know you’re already fit in right? It’s like you’ve always been on the team.” Daan says to the blonde whose cheeks are turning red at Daan’s words. “Thank you for saying that Daan, it helps to feel better with my choice.” Beth replies. Daan smiles towards Beth “You’re welcome”  
  
When they both start to yawn they called it a night. The two ladies went upstairs and both went to their own bedroom. “See you in a bit?” Daan asks. “Of course” is Beth’s response. They both head into their rooms to change into pajamas and then to the sharing bathroom to brush their teeth. After getting ready for bed Beth turned to the brunette “Thank you so much for the talk. It really helped me to feel less sad about the situation. Also thank you for sharing your story with me”. “Don’t thank me, that’s what friends are for right? And it feels good to talk with you, feels like my story is safe with you.” Daan responded. “You can tell me anything” is what Beth says before they say goodbye. Beth wraps her arms around the shorter girl and give her a hug which is replied with a sweet embrace. “Sweet dreams Daantje” Beth says and Daan replies “Good night Beffie” and they both went to their own room.  
  
Beth lays in bed thinking of the talk they had that night. _That was a nice evening. Daan really cared, I could see it in her eyes. The off-field Daan is a nice one. I need that kind of friends at the team.._ She thinks to herself. With that in mind she fell asleep.  
  
\---   
  
_Why did you told her all these things?_ Daan thinks to herself. _You barely know each other for a week and now your sharing all personal stuff._ Daan isn’t someone who opens up that quickly, she wants the world to think she is a though one and not the softie she was tonight. _It felt really good to talk to Beff this evening so don’t be too hard on yourself.._  
  



	4. Tough guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter hope you all like it.

A few weeks went by and Beth really felt in place at Arsenal. Training is going well, the training matches they play are working good on her side. She feels good in the team and also with her housemates. Especially with Daan.

It all started at the Buddy-duty but now it feels like they’re really becoming good friends. But Beth is a bit scared that it is because Daan was asked to look over her and she is not sure they are on the same page. That’s why she asked Daan how she thinks about their bond up to now.  
  
“You know, it started all with the buddy thing.” Daan says. “But after a few days I think we really clicked, especially when we were sharing the stories of why we’re playing football” She continues. “I’m not the one who trust people immediately and the fact that I shared those things with you this fast makes me think we’re becoming real friends.” She says “What do you think?” she asks Beth. “Yeah, I feel like we’re having some special bond but I was scared that it was only you doing the buddy-duty. After hearing your point of view I’m convinced that I was wrong and that this is indeed a starting friendship.” The blond says. “Happy you see it that way” the dark haired says while giving Beth a little shy smile. “Ahw, you’re blushing?” the blonde says jokingly. “No”.

  
“Enough soft talk. Let me kick your ass on the field!” she says when they are entering the parking lot.  
  
\---  
  
The first half of the day Daan is really on fire. Taking the ball from everyone, make some really nice tackles, kick some good crosses towards the penalty area. She really kicked Beth’s ass by chasing after her, getting the ball and even nutmegged the blonde. She really feels good. _Maybe it’s the talk Beth and I had in the car. It gives me a good feeling._ She thought.  
  
At lunch break they sit at the table with Katie, Kim and Jordan. Joking around, making fun of each other accents when Daan gets a call. “Guys, I really have to take this on. Excuse me please” She says while getting up and walking away to a quiet place.

  
  
“Hi, Sis. How are you?” She answers the phone. _“Hi kleintje, I’m good and you?”_ Her sister says. “I’m fine, feeling good today” Daan tells her sister. _“Well, I call to make your day even better, I hope”_ Evie says. _“I wanted to tell you that you are becoming an aunt in september”_ she continues. First there is a little silence and then “You’re kidding me right?” says Daan expecting her sister’s making a joke. _“Of course not kleintje, I really am pregnant”.._

“OH MY GOD THAT’S FANTASTIC” Daan screams trough the phone.

“Wow sis, I really don’t know what to say but I’m really proud of you” she says to her sister. _“Thank you for saying that, it really means a lot to hear that from you.”_ Evie says. _“If you’ll excuse me, I need to call some people to bring the news. I really wanted you to know first tough.”_ She tells Daan. “Of course, go tell everyone Sis!” she says. “Ehm, do you want me to keep my lips sealed on this?” she asks softly. _“Of course not Silly! You can tell your friends there, but please don’t mention anything on camera or online please. We want to tell the people around us ourselves.”_ Evie explains. “I’m telling the team and also tell them to shut up about it”.

 _Thank you kleintje, say hi to everyone and have a great day. Speak to you soon!”_ “Bye Sis, speak you soon!” Then they end the call and Daan went back to the table to finish her lunch.

  
When she is back at the table the other girls looking at Daan as if the want her to tell what the call was about. “What ?” she says to them. “Well, we heard you screaming over there, you want to tell us what that was about?” Katie says. Daan noticed that the rest of the team and staff were also focusing on them. “Yeah uhm.. That was my sister calling me to tell me she is pregnant and I become an aunt in September” she says with a big smile on her face. The whole team cheers and shouts in happiness for their teammate and after that everyone congratulate her. “Thanks guys, I’m really happy about it. But my sister asked to not bring it out in the open for now so please don’t mention it in interviews of online please?”. They all understood what Daan asked and they gave her their word right before they went back on the training field.

\---  
  
The second half of the day started pretty good. Everyone was full of joy after Daan’s news and the training was almost as good as this morning. Later that day Daan became a little quiet and she seemed a little off at the end.  
  
In the locker room Daan comes to Beth. “Can I get your key? So I can go to the car while you finish changing.” She asks Beth. Beth sees there is something going on but she doesn’t say a thing while handing de shorter girl her keys. _I’m definitely gonna ask what’s wrong but now is not the right time._ She thinks to herself.  
  
After Beth said goodbye to the other girls she went over to her car. She saw Daan sitting on the passenger’s side, looking out the window, not looking very happy. She dumps her bag in the trunk and take her place behind the steering wheel. Feeling the atmosphere in the car she decided that it still wasn’t a good time to ask anything so she started the car and headed home.  
  
Halfway through she couldn’t hold back and asks softly “You okay?” and looks over to Daan who sighs deeply. _Don’t be a tough girl now, she is your friend._ “Not really” she answers. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong? It’s okay if you don’t want to but you know I’m there for you right? Beth says to Daan. “I know Beff, thank you, but now is not the time” she answers. “ Whenever you’re ready, I’m here” Beth says and they drove at home in silence.  
  
Back at home Daan went directly to her room without saying a word. Beth let the girl go. _She’ll need time for herself. I’ll check on her later._ She thinks while going to the living room to watch some tv since the rest is not at home yet.  
  
Half an hour later the rest is coming home and ask Beth were Daan is. “Upstairs, exhausted from today I think.” She says. Not sure if Daan want’s the rest to know about her feeling bad. _If she wants them to know, she’ll tell them herself._ Beth thinks.

They all need to shower so they’re going to their rooms. Beth takes her stuff to the shower and knocks on Daan’s side of the bathroom door. “What?” She hears the short girl say through the door. Beth opened the door and asked the brunette how she felt. “The same” she responded curtly. “Do they know?” she asked the blonde pointing towards the rooms of the others. “No, they think training has exhausted you and you’re just recharging. Thought to give you some space” Beth answered. “Thank you Beff” Daan said but looked out of her window instead of her housemate. “Never mind, I’m gonna take a shower and head downstairs. See you there?”.  
“See you there” was the absent answer.  
  
Beth locked the door and headed into the shower. As she felt the warm water fall on her body she came to mind.  
_What is going on with Daan? This morning everything seemed fine, after she got the call from her sister she was extremely happy and at the end of training it was al wrong. Nothing happened right?_ She thought to herself.  
_And why is she locking me out. She knows I’m there for her why is she pushing me away?_  
She hasn’t got an answer herself while she ended the shower but she let it go. She dried herself and unlocked the bathroom door to change in some comfy clothes for the evening before heading downstairs.  
  
\---  
  
_Why are you such a bitch?_ Daan thought to herself. _You called her a friend this morning and now acting like a piece of shit towards her. Get yourself together Daan, she deserves more than this you know. Shake it al off and move your ass downstairs. Be a nice girl this time!_ She said to herself, checking her look in the mirror before she headed downstairs.  
  
“Recharged?” Anna asked. “I am, running the whole field for the entire day has knocked me over you know?” She told her housemates. _I’m not telling them about how I feel. Don’t want them to worry_ She thought.  
“Then it’s time to get some energy” Carla told her while putting food on the table “Beth! Dinner is ready!” she shouted loudly.  
  
\---  
  
That night Beth laid in bed reliving the evening in her mind. When she got downstairs for dinner she saw Daan was already there. It seemed like she had picked herself up again, like nothing was wrong in the first place. Beth was a little confused by the situation. She was also a bit angry at the midfielder for giving her such a hard time. _I just wanted to be there for her. Why has she been so hard?  
  
_Beth snapped out of her mind when she heard a soft knock on her bathroom door. _That could only been Daan, wonder what she wants though._ She thought. “Can I come in?” she hears the soft voice of Daan. “Always” Beth answered while settling on her bed with her legs tangled. As the door opens she looks at the small girl and sees the shy look on her face. _She knew she was wrong!_ Beth thought. She patted on an empty spot on her bed as a gesture for Daan to take place. The moment Daan is settling down the blonde started “What brings you here?”.  
Daan looked Beth in the eyes “I’m sorry!”… “I’m sorry for cutting you out, for snapping at you and giving you a hard time. I was out of line and you didn’t deserve the way I treated you”. Beth wanted to comfort her by saying that it’s okay but Daan interrupted “It’s not okay Beff. You are a friend and you were there for me and I treated you like shit. You even had a back-up story to tell the other girls and I shot you out again. That’s not how I want to treat my friends and it is absolutely not what you deserve” she looked at the blonde with a guilty look. Beth felt sorry for the girl. She really looked like she was sorry. “It really is okay Daan. Just promise me you’ll try to let me in the next time you feel shit okay?” She says to the brunette with a genuine smile.  
  
After that Beth really wanted to know what was wrong after training. “Wanna tell me what’s going on in your head?” she asks. “I wanna tell you but it’s stupid you know” Daan responded. “Daan, if it’s hurting you it’s not stupid okay? Now tell me please” Beth tried to comfort the brunette. Daan began to talk about the fact that her sister called, she was really excited about the call and she still is but there is something that hit her about the situation. “I realized that there is a big change in my sisters live and that I’m not there to support her, to be there for her if she needs me, to see her belly grow” Daan tells de blonde while her eyes are filling themselves with tears. Beth opened her arms to Daan and hugs her as the brunette leans in. She softly says to her “This is everything but stupid you know. Must be hard to realize that though”. Daan felt relieved now she had told Beth what was keeping her mind the last hours. “Thank you for not judging me Beff” Daan says while locking eyes with the blonde. “Of course I’m not judging your feelings. You feel them so they are important you know. I can’t solve them unfortunately but I can listen to you and help you to get through them” Beth says without breaking the eye contact. _Wow, she is so nice to me despite my actions towards her, now I’m even more feeling like shit for shutting her out._  
  
After a moment of silence Beth came up with something. “I know it sucks to be this far away from your sister in this situation, but if you think about it. This isn’t the worst time you know.” She says and Daan looked confused “Why not?”. “Well if you think about it, this summer it’s time for the Euro’s, that means you are in Holland for at least a whole month. A whole month to see your sister’s belly grow and to just be around your family between the matches.” Beth explained to Daan. “Yeah, I didn’t thought of it that way” she says while she overthinks what the blonde just said. “Thank you for making me feel better Beffie!” the short girl says while hugging the blonde again. “You’re welcome Daantje"  
  



	5. International duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a bit late..

It’s time for national team-duty so Daan is heading back to Holland to play with the Oranjeleeuwinnen. She’s going home some days early to catch up with here family since there is something new this time.   
  
When she gets her suitcase at the baggage belt in Eindhoven she heads to the exit. As soon as she walks through the door, she hears someone screaming her name. When she turns her head, someone jumps right in her arms. “Kleintje!!!” shouted Evie. She holds her sister a bit longer before hugging her parents. “I’m so happy to be with you guys. I’ve missed you so much.” She says. “We missed you to sweetheart. Come let me take that, we can talk on the way home” her dad says while taking her baggage.   
  
In the car they talked about how everyone is doing and when they got at home Daan went inside were she gets warmly welcomed by their dog who gives her a lot of doggy kisses.   
  
Mom and Dad van de Donk are making dinner together so Daan has time to catch up with her sister. “How is being pregnant going?” Daan asks. “Pretty well, the morning sickness stopped a few days ago so that is a relief” Evie says. “I can imagine that. You look good though. How big is my little peanut now?” she asks. “About 3-4 cm and by the way, your peanut?” Evie looks at her sister with a surprised look. Daan laughs “Haha, yeah, you know you’re my number one favorite right but that will last till the moment you get that beautiful baby. I know that he or she will be my new number one for sure” she told her sister. Evie laughs at her sisters’ statement “You know I will fight that spot right? But I promise you Kleintje, even if you are in England most of the time, we will definitely make sure this little baby will think you’re the best too”. She sees the look on Daan’s face change after that. She knows her sister is a family person and that it will be hard to be far away from them and to see her nephew/nice grow trough photo’s and video’s they’ll send her. “Don’t be sad Daan. You’ll never miss a thing of this baby! I promise you that!” She says while hugging her little sister. “I hope so” Daan says.  
  
“Now you know all about me but please tell me about your life in London” Evie says. “You know how it goes. Training, playing matches, some shopping. Same old, same old.” She tells her sister. “Do you want to tell me about Miss Nice Eyes?” Evia was curious about the blonde. “Who are you talking about?” Daan asks with a confused look, not knowing what her sister must been talking about. “You know, the blonde girl with the blue eyes who is your new teammate? You texted me about her?”. “Ooh you mean Beff. She is a nice girl. We’re really becoming good friends you know.” Daan tells her sister. “good friends? Or more than friends?” Evie asks. “Oh my god Evie. We’re just good friends. I haven’t even thought of her any other way. Besides I told you I’m focusing on my career for now. No relationship you know.” Daan stared at her sister with a serious look. “No offence, I googled her and you have to admit, she is a very attractive girl. Evie continues. “Stop it! We’re friends, that’s it!” Daan say to end this conversation.  
  
 _If you think about it, she has really beautiful eyes..._ Daan thought after the conversation with her sister. She shakes off the thought while heading to the kitchen to check up with her parents.  
  
\---  
  
Since half of the Arsenal ladies are at their national teams the rest of the girls had some days off. For Beth that means she has time to go home to her family and friends for a few days. She already texted with her friends and they are meeting each other for dinner on Saturday. She didn’t tell her parents she was coming. Thought she should surprise them.  
  
After a few hours drive she parks the car before her parent’s house and rings the doorbell and was met with a surprised look when her mom opens the door. “Surprise!” Beth says while cuddling the woman who raised her. “Baby girl come in please” her mom said while holding the door open. Beth went inside and was welcomed by her Dad and brother Ben. After explaining why she was home for the weekend her mom wants her to tell all about her time at Arsenal. “It’s great you know. The facilities are much better than I expected and the team and staff are really nice. I feel like I’ve always been there.” Beth told her family. “And how are the housemates?” her mom asks because she I curious about how they take care of her. “Don’t worry mom. They’re really good to me, making me feel welcome and help me settle down.” Beth told to comfort her mom (and dad).   
  
The rest of that day was spent well with her family, they shared stories of what’s going on in their lives and Beth was glad being home again. Even if it was just for a few days, she enjoys the love they give her and that she can joke around with her little brother, as old times. “How’s life going Kiddo?” She asks Ben. “Just as usual” he answers. “And with the ladies?” Beth asks, always bringing the topic up because she knows he doesn’t want to share it with his sister. “Not that it’s your business but nothing is going on right now.” Ben reacts calm while his lips turn into a smirky smile “and you? Googled those teammates of yours…. Damn those girls…” he says raising his eyebrows. “OMG Ben, you can only think of one thing. Can you?” she slaps playfully at his arm. “I work with them you know. Don’t even start this conversation!”   
  
\---  
  
The next evening Beth is met with her friends to catch up with them. They want to know everything about being at Arsenal, living in London and making new friends. Beth tells them all they want to know. A moment later one of her best friends wanted to know something. “So Beth, how is it going with the feisty housemate?” she asks and Beth laughed because she knew they would ask. She and her friends had talked about Danielle before going to Arsenal. They know she is a beast on the field and will bulldozer over everyone who’s in her way. “She is actually really nice” Beth says. The other girls giving her a surprised look. “Yeah, I know I was a bit scared before but I can tell you, she is a very different person off the field” she continues “She had to take care of me for the first weeks or so and she really did. Showed me around in town, helped me practice when I needed some extra time and she was there for me when I felt a little home sick. I think she is becoming a very good friend”. “Well I’m glad you make some friends over there. But I’m warning you, if she ever tries to swap places on the best friends ladder, we will fight her! Feisty or not!” one of her friends says, the rest nods in agreement. Beth laughed at the statement of her friends “I’m sure you’ll do that, but there’s no change anyone could swap places with you guys! You’re the best!” that last part came out really serious and she mend it. These girls are the best and mean the world to her.   
  
The rest of that evening was all about catching up and just enjoying each other’s company as in the good old times.  
  
That night when she lays in bed she reaches for her phone and noticed she missed a couple of texts. When she scrolls trough the messages, she is stopped by one name...  
  
 **Daan:** Hey Beth, Good to be back with your family? Hope you have a great time seeing the people you’ve missed so much. Just wanted to make sure you’re feeling well. Enjoy your time there. See you soon! X.

It's only a small message but it means a lot to Beth because Daan knows how important being back home is for the blonde.   
  
**Beth** : Hey Daan! It’s great to be back. Thanks for looking out! Hope you have the best time yourself. How is your sister doing being pregnant? Have a great time back in training with the Oranjeleeuwinnen. Good night! X.

After that she plugs her charger in and drift of to a deep sleep.  
  
\----  
  
The days after that they send some texts back and forth about the matches the Oranjeleeuwinnen played. They end the Algarve Cup with a win and a 5th place, Daan didn’t score but played very well in this tournament. Beth is back in London and Daan is packing her stuff to also head back to the team.  
  
 **Beth:** You’ve played very well! Now come back to win with us! Have a safe flight!  
  
 **Daan:** Ready for take-off. See you soon!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not the most fancy one.. hope you still enjoyed it!


	6. First Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you hanging. I promise I keep posting till the end of the story and not leaving you with an unfinished fic.

Beth wakes up at match day with mixed feelings. She has been on the bench for a few games now, but she never made it on the field up to this point. It makes her a little insecure that Pedro did not sub her in yet, she thinks that she isn’t good enough.   
  
Beth heads to the bathroom she shares with the Dutch midfielder to brush her teeth. When she walks in, she’s met with an excited Daan. “Morning” says the blonde and nods her head. “Good morning to you” is Daan’s response. Daan thought that Beth looks a little sad and asked her what was wrong. “It’s nothing, just a stupid feeling I woke up with” says Beth. “Tell me.” Daan says with a soft smile towards Beth. “I’ve been on the bench a several times, but Pedro never subs me in, I don’t know if I will ever make it out there” she tells the short women. Daan walks over to the blonde and gives her a side hug “Don’t be so hard on yourself Beffie. You will make it on the pitch before the season ends. Believe me”. “How do you know?” asks Beth. “I just know, if he doesn’t get you on the pitch, he is just an fucking idiot!” she says to Beth with a soft look in her eyes. _If she only knew…_ “Get ready to leave Beffie, we’ll be out in 10” Daan says while she collected her own stuff and gets ready to leave the house.  
  
  
 _Beth didn’t know. Two days early Daan and Pedro had a talk. “How is Beth?” Pedro asked the brunette. “On the bench…” Daan says, trying to sound not too pissed off because it is her coach she is talking to. Pedro gave her a surprised look and Daan takes it as a sign to move on. She tells Pedro that she thinks he is wasting Beth’s talent by letting her sit on the bench all this time. “She worked her ass off, in and outside training. She really connects in the field and I think we need her on the Pitch and I know she is ready to kick some ass” Daan says to her coach. Pedro was a bit overwhelmed. He knew the Dutch-midfielder was a feisty one but it was never pointed at him. He wanted to respond about having tome respect for her coach but before he could start the brunette says “You asked my opinion…”. “I did ask yes” Pedro says “If you really think she is ready.. prepare her for coming in second half against the spurs. If she isn’t ready, I will blame you!” he added. “She is” Daan says while walking away before she says something she will regret.  
_  
\----

The game against Tottenham Hotspurs is going really well. In the end of the first half Arsenal is already at 4 – 0 when Daan shoots and the ball hits the back of the net in the 43rd minute. When the ref blows the whistle for halftime, they all head to the locker room. Just at that moment Beth is stopped by Pedro. “Prepare yourself to get on the field” he says to her with a stern look. Beth widened her eyes in disbelieve... _Did he really command to prepare for the second half?_ She feels excited but also gets a little scared _What is I’m not good enough, what if I fail._ The insecurities getting over her.  
Right before they are entering the locker room Daan stopped Beth. “Are you okay?” Daan asks. “I think so, Pedro just told me to get ready for the second half” Beth told the brunette. “See, I told you, you’ll be on the pitch before the end of the season” Daan says excitedly. “But what if I’m not ready?” Beth says locking eyes on the ground. This was the cue for Daan to start a pep-talk. “Beffie look at me, you have worked very hard to be at this club and to get on this field. You are an amazing player and you were born ready to kick some ass on that field!” She says without looking away from those scared blue eyes. “You trained every minute to be here so get yourself together and take a deep breath, we’re going in the locker room and when we come out, you’ll be ready okay?” She says. Beth know that Daan wouldn’t take no for an answer so she agrees with the brunette before they enter the locker room.

After going through some tactics with the coaches they are getting ready to go back on the field. Pedro told the team that Beth was subbing in and they all cheered for her, that gives her a confidence boost. They are going back to the pitch for the second half. Beth stood still on the sideline of the field just to get herself together when Daan walks in behind her. She padded the blonde on the back “Kick some ass Beffie” she says while running to the teammates. Beth takes a deep breath this _is your moment_ she thinks to herself and follows Daan to the team. “Girls, we are at 5 – 0 so basically we are in the next round. Keep it coming and kick some ass!” are the words of the captain Alex Scott.   
  
The first fifteen minutes run smoothly for Arsenal and in the 59th minute they are getting a corner kick. Beth is the one who’s taking it. She crosses it to Daan who scores her second goal of the evening. After that Cloe Kelly scores the 7th goal for Arsenal. In the 69th minute Daan crosses the ball into Beth’s feet. She sees an opportunity an shoot it in the back of the net. She can’t believe she scored till the moment Daan jumps onto her to celebrate her debut goal. She hugs the blonde and whispers “That’s how you kick some ass” before the rest of the team surround them to celebrate. After that everything feels a little better on the pitch for Beth. _I did it, I fucking did it._ She thinks.  
  
The game ended 10 – 0 for Arsenal and with scoring in the 84th minute Daan got herself an hattrick. The group got together after the game and Pedro started his speech with congratulating Beth on her debut goal and Daan with the hattrick, the whole team was cheering for the girls. After that they all headed to the fans to thank them for their support.   
  
When Beth walks to the locker room she sees Pedro and Daan talk. “You were right” Pedro told Daan. She smirks “Told ya..”. Beth was curious about what that was about so she noted to herself to ask the brunette later. For now it was time to celebrate their win, her debut goal and Daan’s hattrick.  
  
\----  
  
That night the whole team went out to get dinner together. After ordering their food they were talking about the game, the goals an the fact that Beth was subbed on. Leah looked at Beth an says “You were a beast out there girl. I’m glad that Pedro gave you a change today”. They all agreed with Leah when Alex spoke “Almost as if someone opened his eyes”. She looked at Daan who’s cheeks turned red immediately. “What do you mean?” Beth asks while looking from Daan to Alex and back. “Yeah, what do you mean?” Daan asks Alex. “I heard you talking to Pedro the other day Daan” Alex explains. Daan looks directly at Beth who raised her eyebrows toward the midfielder. “Explain?” Beth asks. “Eehm.. I maybe told him that he was wasting your talent by putting you on the bench…” Daan says. They all responded with “Ooh” and “Ahw”. It didn’t happen often that they saw this side of the feisty midfielder. Beth went over to Daan and hugged her “Thank you for having my back” she says. When they withdraw from the hug Daan mumbles “Always” almost to soft to be heard by the blonde, but she heard it and smiled politely.   
  
Leah and Jordan exchanged looks by witnessing the interaction between Beth and Daan. _Is there something going on?_


	7. Getting to know you

It’s a couple of weeks after Beth’s first match and things going easy. She feels like fitting in to Arsenal more every day. They played against her old club Sunderland and they won. It was nice to see her old teammates. They lost against Birmingham what tossed the out of the FA-cup but that leaves the girls a little bit devastated.  
  
The had a few days off and some of the girls were going to family. Daan and Beth stayed at home and tonight after dinner they were watching a show on Netflix. They were quiet for a little while when Beth, out of the blue, asks “Boys or girls?”. Daan looks confused at the blonde “What? Where does this come from?”. “Haha sorry, after watching this show I am curious, Do you like boys or girls?” Beth explained herself.   
  
(They became good friends over the past few months but never talked about love or relationships. Not that it was taboo, but they just never talked about this stuff. Watching this show made Beth curious so she asked and now she is hoping she didn’t cross a line.)  
  
“Both” answered Daan softly unsecure about how to answer this correctly. “Huh?” asks Beth. “Both” she says with more confidence in her voice “I always thought I was straight until I fell in love with my ex. That moment I asked myself, why do you have to chose if you can like both” she added. “Makes sense” Beth reacted “Ex? Wanna tell me the story about her?” she asks. “Well there isn’t much to say, we where together a couple of years, she lives in Holland, the long-distance became the hardest part and we broke up a few months ago. Actually, right before you came to Arsenal” Daan explained to the blonde. “Sorry to hear that” Beth says looking straight into Daan’s brown eyes “How do you feel about her now?” she asks. “She will always have a special place in my heart. I truly loved her but we were two totally different people. We share the same friends back in Holland so, when I’m there, we see each other. But that’s it. The love is definitely over” Daan says. Beth listened with full attention to the brunette. “Wow, thank you for sharing though” was the only thing Beth could think of. _  
How do you react to a story like this?_ Beth thinks to herself. _I am glad it doesn’t feel like I cross any lines and I’m really grateful that she wants to tell me this. The normally closed Daan opened up a bit.  
  
_ “And you Beffie?” Beth snapped out of her thoughts when Daan asked her this question. Beth’s cheeks became a bit red “Eh… I don’t know… both also, I think… never been in a serious relationship actually” she looked away while telling the brunette this. “Don’t be ashamed Beffie. There is nothing wrong with that.” Daan says. “I think football is just more important than my personal life. I would do everything make the best of my career and, until now, I never felt like a relationship would make me better” Beth explains.   
  
Daan and Beth talked about putting their careers first, Daan also wants to put hers first so they have that in common. They also talked about how it is to be in a relationship with someone who don’t understand what their career means to them and what they had to offer to be where they are now.   
They understood each other perfectly and enjoyed the thought of having so much in common.

“If I may ask” Beth starts “Since you’ve been in a relationship before, what are you looking for if you could have anything?”. “Eehm… I think someone sweet and caring, someone who understands my career and who supports me to be the best version of myself” Daan says “Oh and someone who lives close, definitely no long-distance!” she adds. Beth nods “sounds legit”. “And since you’ve never been in a serious relationship, what are you looking for?” Daan asks de blonde. “I think I want somebody who is also sweet and caring and someone who loves me the way I am. I think the most important in a relationship is that you on the same level and you see each other as an equal person. I hope I can find that someday” Beth says “But maybe I’m just asking to much though”. “I don’t think it’s too much Beffie. Don’t stop before you found that person though!” Daan says to Beth.  
  
They talked a lot more about love, relationships and other stuff. They found out they have a lot in common. They both think it’s nice to open up to somebody in this way and they both trusted each other enough to share all those things. End of the evening Beth knew Daan was scared of the forest, she hates hard sounds, she wants to be a manager after playing football and her hair must always be on point for a game. Daan knows about Beth that she doesn’t like spiders and clowns, after football she wants to be a sports teacher or a policewoman, she hates sitting on the bench and she knows every song of High School Musical. They also found out that they both think family and friends are the most important things in their lives.  
  
The talking kept them busy almost till midnight. At that point they decided to go to bed to get some sleep.   
  
\----  
  
Kings day in Holland….  
  
When Beth came downstairs, she ran into the Dutchies, who decided to come together at their house. She couldn’t hold her laugh when she saw them all in orange, red, white and blue. “Why do you look like these guys?” she asks de Dutchies. “Oh, today is a special day in Holland. We call it ‘Koningsdag’ it’s a day where we celebrate that we have a King.” Sari explained. “It’s basically not more than just wearing the national colors and party with your friends. There is a Pub over here who celebrates it, so we thought to go over there.” Dom added. “Wanna join us?” Daan asked.   
“I’d loved to but I don’t have anything orange guys” Beth says to her Dutch friends. “Come with me, I have something you can wear” Daan says while pulling Beth to her room.  
  
Half an hour later they are at the pub. Having some drinks, singing songs and enjoying themselves. There are also some typical Dutch games like ‘koekhappen’, ‘spijkerpoepen’ and ‘sjoelen’, Beth didn’t know any of those games, but she joins her teammates anyways. They all have a great time at the pub.  
  
They headed home late in the evening. All exhausted but excited about today. “Ladies, I really enjoyed this day. It’s a shame you only celebrate this once a year!” Beth said to her friends. “Well, you should come to Holland at the euro’s then. Our fans have the same energy when it comes to football” Sari said. “I’ll think about it” is Beth’s reaction. After that the girls say goodbye to each other and Daan and Beth were going home together.  
  
“Thanks for the invite Daan, really enjoyed myself today” Beth says to the brunette right before going to bed. “You’re welcome Beffie, glad you did!” Daan responded “Sweet dreams!”  
“Sweet dreams Daan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thanks for reading so far!!  
> Any suggestions? Tips? 
> 
> You can also found me on tumblr @wosofanfic2020


	8. Birthday Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> You can leave some comments :)

It’s almost Beth’s birthday. Because it’s her first birthday at Arsenal the team decided to give her a nice party. So that’s when they started planning some things. They would surprise Beth, so they had a lot to plan. At first, they needed a location, they decided to check by the pub nearby if there was any possibility. Because the team comes often at the pub, the owner offered them to use the whole pub for an evening. Now that they had a location, they discussed what the evening must look like. They decided that Anna is the one to get Beth at the pub, that they would have some games and a karaoke set to enjoy the night.   
  
Daan knew how much Beth missed her friends a family so she wanted to do something special for her birthday. She had an idea but didn’t know how to approach them, so she talked to Leah. “Hey Leah, you know Beth a bit longer than us, do you know how I can get in contact with her friends or family to plan a surprise for Beth.” she asks her teammate. “I don’t have any numbers but maybe you can contact her brother Ben via Instagram or Twitter? I’m sure he would help you out. What did you have in mind?” Leah responds. “Oh, I thought maybe we can make a video at the club with some players who can’t be there and staff to give her some birthday wishes and then as a surprise we put a video from her friends and family in there” says Daan. “Oh, that’s really nice Daan. Since when are you so soft?” Leah joked. Daan slapped her arm “Haha very funny, I will try to get in contact with Ben though” she says.  
  
That evening Daan went on her phone to send Ben Mead a message.

  
**Daan:** Hey Ben, you don’t know me but I’m a teammate of your sister at Arsenal. Obviously, you know it’s almost her birthday. We are planning a surprise party for her and we wanna make a video for her with birthday messages from the team, the staff and we thought it would be nice if we can get some messages from her friends and family back home, especially because it’s her first birthday far away from you guys. Is there any possibility that you can help us with that? If not, than that’s no problem but I wanted to ask anyways.  
  
She didn’t expect a reaction right away but a few minutes later her phone vibrates.  
  
 **Ben Mead:** Hey Danielle, Yeah my sis mentioned you a few times so I know who you are 😉. And of course, I can help you with that. Mom would love to make a message though. I will contact her friends and ask if they are in. Keep you posted!  
  
 **Daan:** Thanks Ben!   
  
Then she sends a text to Leah.  
  
 **Daan:** Ben will help us with the birthday messages from her family and he contacts her friends! Will you collect the video messages from the team and staff? So, we can put something together.  
  
 **Leah:** Great! Yeah I’m on it!   
  
She also gets another text from Ben  
  
 **Ben:** You’re welcome! Got a text from her friends, they are also in.  
  
 **Daan:** Yes, thanks for your help though. We stay in touch!  
  
 _I hope it’s okay that we only have them on a video for her birthday, But it’s better than nothing at all_. She thinks.  
  
\-----  
  
A few days before Beth’s birthday Daan and Leah planned a day to make the video with all the birthday wishes.  
They have collected all the video’s from teammates who can’t make it to the pub, the staff and the friends of Beth.  
“Where is the one from Beth’s family?” Leah asked. “Oh, they weren’t ready yet. Ben promised me that he would have had it in time” Daan says. “Well, then I hope I have the time to add them if we get it” Leah says. “I can add it when I get it. No problem though” Daan said. “Maybe that is the best” Leah says at the end.  
  
 _Pfew, I’m glad she took it that way._ Daan thought.   
  
They checked with the rest of the girls if everything was ready. They all have a story to tell Beth why they can’t be at her birthday. Anna is the only one who stays with Beth and take her to the karaoke evening at the pub. Anyway, that’s the story.  
  
\-----  
  
Beth woke up at her birthday with a lot of text from friends and family. They all wanted to wish her a happy birthday.  
When she was heading downstairs, she saw that her housemates had did their best to decorate the house. They were all waiting in the kitchen with a birthday cake. When Beth came in the kitchen, they all shouted “Happy Birthday Beth!”.  
“Oh, thank you guys. You didn’t have to do that for me.” Beth says. They all take some cake and coffee. After that they give Beth some presents, they bought for her. Beth didn’t plan anything for her birthday because she didn’t look forward to celebrate it so far from home. But now she changed her mind and asked the girls out. “Girls, I know I didn’t plan anything, but I would like to go out for dinner tonight with you guys after training” she says to her housemates. “Oh Beffie, Dom and I have planned to meet up with the other Dutchies around so we’re not available tonight” says Daan, sticking to the plans they made to surprise Beth. “And sorry Beth, I have made plans to see my family” added Carla. Beth did know she has no right to feel down but she did anyway “No problem guys, I should’ve planned something” she says. “Well, I’m home tonight, we can order some takeout tonight” Anna says. “That would be nice” Beth reacts.   
  
Today’s training was nothing different then others. Only Beth felt a little off. Maybe that was because of not celebrating her birthday. But it was nice to spend some time with Anna. After training she had a missed call from her mother. When she tried to call back she didn’t get to talk to her. Anna and Beth ordered some sushi and as a dessert they took a piece of the cake they had this morning. “Did you know there is a karaoke night at the pub?” Anna asked Beth. “Oh, is it? I loved to do that back home” Beth says. “Since it’s your birthday, we can go” Anna says. “Oh, no you don’t have to do that though” Beth says. “Don’t be silly Beth, come on, it’s your birthday, let’s change clothes” Anna says while heading to her room. “Well if you don’t mind. I would love to go” Beth ended before heading to her own room to change.   
  
****  
Anna texted Daan to let them know they are coming their way.  
 **Anna:** Plan worked, on our way!  
  
“They’re coming guys, let’s get ready!” Daan says to the teammates in the pub.  
  
****  
  
Beth and Anna came nearby the pub and it looked a bit deserted. “You’re sure there is something here? Doesn’t look like it” Beth says to Anna. “Oh, let’s look inside though. Let me treat you for your birthday!” Anna says and they walk together into the pub. “SURPRISE!” all the girls yell when Beth walks in. She looks around her, totally surprised to see a group of teammates and a decorated room. On the wall a big sign with ‘Happy Birthday Beth’. “What is this?” Beth asked with wide eyes and her hands before her open mouth. “Your birthday party silly” says Heather “what else does it look like?” she added.  
Beth’s heart melted when she took it all in. _Wow they did set up a party for me. That’s so sweet!  
_  
After everyone hugged the blonde, they all took a seat at the table. The pub owner got everyone a drink before Sari stood up to kick off the party. “Beth, we all wanted to surprise you. We know how hard it is for you to celebrate your birthday far away from home so we wanted to give you a special night. We have the whole pub on our own tonight. We have some games; we have music and we have a karaoke set” Sari says with a wink towards Beth. “So girls lets toast on Beth tonight” she says to all the girls and raised her glass. The rest raised their glasses “CHEERS!” the all say together. “Guys, thank you very much for this party! You guys are the best!” Beth says to her teammates. After that Daan stood up to put on the video they made. “Beffie, we have a special message for you from the people who couldn’t make it” She says and pressed the play button.   
  
The video was projected on a white wall and started with some staff who wished Beth a happy birthday. Next were some individual teammates who couldn’t make it. After a couple of messages Beth was shocked by a view of her best friends. “Hey Girl, Happy Birthday!” they all say together “We hope you have a great night and enjoy everything. Even without us” they joke. “You know we are proud of you and we are happy that you are our best friend. We love you very much!” they add before they all wave into the camera. After that there are some more teammates and a message from her grandparents.  
  
****  
 **Daan:** Are you ready? It’s almost time...  
 **Ben:** Ready when you are!  
****  
  
Daan pressed a button and at that moment Beth sees a view of her parents and brother at their house. That’s the moment she is hit with emotions. There are some tears. She misses her family. “Happy Birthday baby!” her mom says. “Oh, don’t cry baby!” she adds. Beth looks confuses. _How does she know I’m crying?_ And then it clicked. “MOM??” she asked. “Happy Birthday baby. Did you have a good day?” her mom asks. Beth needs some time to process this all.

  
_*Daan and Ben made a plan to surprise Beth with a Facetime call for her birthday so she has her family some kind of close on this important day. *  
  
_ “Baby?” her mom asks. “Huh, what? Ooh sorry mom, yeah I have a great day. I can’t believe to see you guys. I miss you!” Beth says. “We miss you too baby. I’m sorry we couldn’t come but we promise that we will come and watch you play in the end of the month!” her dad says. “That would be amazing” Beth added.   
  
“Better get us some good places sis” Ben said. “You wish asshole” Beth reacted. Then they say goodbye to each other. “Baby go party with your friends. We hope you have a great birthday and see you soon!” Her mom says. “Bye mom, bye dad, bye asshole” Beth says to her family “I love you guys the most!”.   
  
After the call ended Beth thanked her teammates again for doing all this for her and they started a game. The whole night was a big party full of games, karaoke songs, talking and some drinks. After midnight Beth wanted to know whose idea it was and they all looked at Daan who looked shyly at the ground. “I didn’t do this alone guys, we did it together” she says.  
Beth ran into Daan giving her a big hug “Thank you Daan. This means the world to me” she whispers in her ear. “You don’t have to thank me, you deserve this” Daan whispers back while holding on to the hug.  
  
Later that night when Beth thanked everyone for this beautiful gift they headed home with the housemates. Talking about the night and how wonderful it was for Beth. At home they go to bed immediately. In the bathroom Daan and Beth met while brushing their teeth. “If I may ask, why did you do this all?” Beth asked with a sweet smile. “The team did it Beffie, not only me. But we thought you deserved a proper birthday party since it’s your first one far from home. Did you enjoy?” Daan reacted. “Without a doubt!” Beth says “the facetime call was a very special moment though” she added. “Yeah, Ben and I thought you would love that so, we arranged it” Daan says. _Ooh, that wasn’t the plan to reveal that info..._   
“I can’t thank you enough for this Daan” Beth says while hugging the brunette again. “Don’t thank me Beff, the look on your face said it all” Daan says.   
“Your special Daan” Beth says before she let’s go. “You too” Daan mumbles back before they both head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading up to this point! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: wosofanfic2020


	9. End of the season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Side note: i try to connect the storyline to some social-media/match info coverage. So if you read this and go to social media or Arsenal match history it could match with this fic. (Sorry i'm a sucker for this. If I read some RPF I want to search the timeline and find out it that the facts are real facts)   
> Is this good thing or am I crossing a line?
> 
> Either way: Enjoy!!!

The girls are making themselves up for one of the last games of the season. They didn’t win any cup this year and the chance to win the league is out of the way. That doesn’t mean they’re down about it. They worked hard to build this team and they are confident for next season. Soon they will go to the national teams. Beth to the England Woman U23 and Daan to the Oranjeleeuwinnen for the Euros2017 which been held in the Netherlands. But first they need to end the season with a win so they are leaving with a good feeling.  
  
****  
A few day earlier Daan got a message from Ben  
  
 **Ben:** Hey Danielle, You know we told my sis that we’re coming for a game end of the month. So, we’re coming this weekend and we wanna surprise her. Can you help us with that?   
  
Daan thinks for a minute and comes with a plan  
  
 **Daan:** Hey Ben, Of course I wanna help. I have an idea: Beth and I always get coffee before we go to a game. Maybe you guys can be there to surprise her. Gives you some time to talk with her before the game. What do you think?  
  
 **Ben:** Let’s do that!   
  
**Daan:** Okay, I’ll text you the address later and I’ll give you a heads up when we go to the shop. See you soon!  
  
 **Ben:** Alright, See ya.  
  
****  
Game day:  
  
“Ready?” Daan asks while picking up her stuff to go to the game. “Yeah, let’s go” Beth says.  
They drive to the shop to get some coffee. Beth walks to the counter to order for them while Daan searches for the Mead’s.  
While she looks around, she sees someone waving at her. _Oh, there they are…_ she thinks while walking to them. “Hi guys, I’m Danielle and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Mead” She says while shaking the hands of the parents. She had seen them in the stands at games but never met them. “Yes dear, but please call me June” Beth’s mother says “And this is our son Ben” she adds while pointing to the boy sitting next to them. “Nice to finally meet you” says Daan to him. “It’s nice to talk in person” Ben reacts with a smile.   
  
Beth collects the coffee and heads towards Daan. She sees the girl talking to 3 people who are wearing arsenal fan gear, but she can’t see their faces. _Must be fans..._ she thinks. When see comes closer she locks eyes with Daan who had a big smile on her face. At that point the woman who was talking to Daan turns around. Beth’s mouth drops to the ground “MOM?” then she looks at the other people “DAD? BEN? What are you doing here guys?” she asks. “Surprise” her mom says. Beth puts the coffee on the table to give a big hug to her family. “Told ya, we were coming sis” says Ben to his sister. “What a coincidence we see each other over here” Beth says, looking excitedly around. Daan dips her head and looks shyly away from Beth. “Yeah, what a coincidence...” Ben says sarcastically while he shot a wink at Daan.

Beth saw the exchanged looks “What’s this all about guys?” she asks the two. “Ehm… They wanted to surprise you so I told them to meet us here, so you guys have the time to chat a little before we go into game-mode” Daan explains. If it was possible Beth would’ve exploded about the cuteness of Daan’s actions. _So generous of her to think about this, she knows how important my family is to me and she wants to make sure I got some time with them, she also knows that I need some recovery time from this kind of surprises so she planned it this way.._ Beth thought. She gives the brunette a warm hug “Thank you Daantje, I don’t know what to say.” “Just don’t say anything and enjoy” says Daan while returning the hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Mead sharing a well knowing look, both thinking about how the two interact.

They drank their coffee and talked for a while. After that they said goodbye to the Mead’s and headed to the stadium to prepare for the game.

Arsenal ended up winning the match and Beth searched for her family to talk about how she and her teammates played. Mom and Dad were always super supportive and positive, Ben would always say what was going wrong in a playful way to tease his sister. Daan was signing shirts from fans as she walked past the family. She smiled at them and gave them a little wave. Beth waved for her to come over, so she did, and they talked more about the game. Ben giving Daan a compliment just to tease his sister a little more. “Beth, can we take you out for dinner tonight?” her dad asks. Beth looked at Daan with a questioning look “Don’t mind if I don’t come with you?” she asks. Daan smiles and nods “Of course, go eat with you family”. “By you, he meant the both of you” June adds. Daan looks questionably to them. “You should come with us Danielle” June says. “You’re the one who took care of our girl from the very first moment and we want to thank you for that, so will you come with us?” she adds. “You don’t have to thank me; it was my pleasure to keep an eye out for Beff” she says to Beth’s parents. “We insist you come with us” June adds. Daan asks Beth if she would be okay with Daan coming with them and Beth approves. “You really don’t have to thank me. But I would love to go with you” Daan says to them. “Well, let’s say we meet you outside after you finished and then go somewhere to eat.”   
  
“Beff, are you really okay with me joining this family dinner thing?” Daan asks Beth when they are back in the changing room. “Of course, Daan, you heard a lot about them when we talk, so now you can get to know them. And if my parents want you to be there, you must be there” Beth joked “We’re gonna have fun. I promise”.  
  
The dinner went pretty well. Beth and Daan told the family about Beth’s first month’s at Arsenal, how she fitted in right away and how well she was doing. They also told how Daan was on buddy-duty the first weeks and how they became friends after that. The Meads tell them they are happy that Beth have found a friend like Daan. They can see how they connect and how good it is for Beth to have someone to rely on. The rest of the night is filled with good food and good company. They share stories about Beth back home and Ben loves to fill Daan in with some embarrassing stories about his sister.  
  
 _Daan really fits in this family dinner, I’m glad they like her._ Beth thought. After that they called it a night. The Mead’s going to their hotel and Beth and Daan heading home. “Thank you for coming Daan” Beth says. “I had a really good night; your family is great Beffie” Daan says while driving them home. “You fitted in right away” Beth says “I think my mom an dad loved you instantly and you and Ben are gonna be trouble makers if you will be to long at the same spot!” she laughs. “Haha he is a good kid!” Daan says with a smirk thinking about the conversation she and Ben had over dinner.  
  
****  
  
Beth is eating breakfast with her family before they leave the day after the match. They ordered their drinks and food while talking about the dinner last night. “Daan really is a good one Beth” says June to her daughter. “I know mom, she is the best. Made me feel welcome from the very first moment. Helped me to be better even outside training and when I was homesick, she talked me through it” Beth says. “We’re happy that you have her over here, so we don’t have to worry so much if you’re okay” June says. The waiter comes over with their order and they enjoy breakfast.  
  
After they all were done eating, they said goodbye to each other. Beth hugged her mom and dad “Take care honey and say Hi to Danielle from us. You should take her home sometime” June says. (Beth’s parents had talked about the two girls after dinner, they both think there could be something more between them and decided to not talk about that in front of Beth. But they wanted to let her know that they think she is a good girl so they try to give some hints) “Maybe I will someday” Beth says while turning to her brother to give him a hug. Ben whispers in her ear “Yeah take the hot girl with you” and Beth gives him a questioning look while they release the hug. “Like you didn’t think that already” he adds softly while walking away.  
  
 _Yeah I noticed she not only has a good character but what the hell did he mean?_ Beth thought to herself.

****  
  
While Beth is having breakfast with her family, Daan had some with a few teammates. After that they take a walk in the park to enjoy themselves. Daan and Sari are walking at the back of the group when Sari starts a talk in Dutch (On purpose so the other girls don’t understand even if they hear a part) “Daan, can I ask you something?”. “Yeah sure, what’s up?” the brunette respond. “Eehm.. is there something going on with you and Beth?” Sari asks shyly. “We are good friends. But something tells me that’s not what this is about” Daan says. “Eehm.. well, you two are very close. You’re always together. Driving together and you did go on a family dinner yesterday. It made me curious if there is something more. So I thought I just ask you” Sari explains herself. “Thanks for asking. But no, we are friend. Very good friends. We had to spend much time together and became close. We trust each other and I feel like I can be my true self with her. But that’s it.” Daan says “And about the dinner. Her parents insisted that I joined them to thank me for keeping an eye on Beth the first weeks here. That’s why I was there” she adds. “Okay, sorry that I thought there was more though, but I had to ask” Sari excuses herself. “It’s fine Sari. I’m glad you just asked so we can talk about it instead of talking about it with other people” Daan says and it’s the truth. It is fine she asked. They are just friends   
  
_We are just friends, right?_ Daan thinks. _I feel very good around her and we share a lot of stuff. I share a lot of stuff that I don’t share with anyone. But it’s just because we’re good friends! Right?_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you miss?   
> Things you wanna know more about?  
> Things you like/dislike?
> 
> Tell me :)


	10. EUROS2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Hope you still enjoy!

There’s not much time to bother about not winning anything this season because euro 2017 is coming soon. Beth and Daan packing their bags. Daan to go home to the Oranjeleeuwinnen and Beth to go with the England Under 23 woman to Norway for the Nordic Tournament.   
  
“Are you excited?” Beth asks Daan while they’re in Daan’s room to pack. Beth is sitting on Daan’s bed so they can chat while packing and when they’re ready, they’re going to Beth’s room to pack. “Yes, very much” Daan says “Definitely because the Euro’s is in Holland. Gives me some time with my friends and family there. And you? Ready for the tournament?” she asks. “Yeah, I definitely would love to play at the euro’s though, but I like being away with the U23 squad” the blonde says. “Trust me, you will be soon Beffie.” Beth looks surprised at her. “You were rocking it at Sunderland, you are always rocking it at the U23’s and you are just a few month’s at Arsenal and you already rocking it there also. Just keep doing what you’re doing, and you will be at the Lionesses as soon as possible” Daan says. “We’ll see” Beth reacts “but thanks for the nice words”.  
Daan keeps packing and she doesn’t need the help of the blonde, but she enjoys the company even more.   
  
A few minutes later they are heading to Beth’s room so she could pack also. “It’s gonna be a long time without seeing each other, right?” Daan asks. “Yes, we both fly out this weekend. I will be back in 2 weeks, but I think you will be gone the rest of the month or so?” Beth asks. “Yeah, and if we do well, I’m gonna stay in Holland because I go to Ibiza with the girls.” Daan says. “I hope you guys do well though, even if it means I have to miss you even longer” Beth joked. “You gonna miss me?” Daan asks with a smirk. “Of course, my dear” Beth respond with a wink.   
It’s a joke between them but it’s also a kind of the truth. Both never gonna admit that out loud but they’re going to miss each other. They spend almost every day together for the past few month’s, so it is going to be strange to be so far away for a month or two.   
  
  
That weekend they’re both going to their national duty but before they go separately to the airport, they take a moment to say goodbye. “Daan, I have to go in 5 minutes you know.” Beth says. “Come here” Daan says while holding her arms wide open to hug the blonde. Beth walks towards Daan and they wrap their arms around each other. “I know you are gonna do well. Best of luck for you and the team and kick some ass out there!” Daan says softly in Beth’s ear. “I promise” Beth says “And you and the squad do what you do best. Bring back the gold!”. They let each other go and saying goodbye for the last time.  
  
****  
  
Beth kept her promise and the U23 Woman won the Nordic Tournament. It was on goal difference with USA, but it was still a win.   
  
**Beth:** Kept my word. We won the tournament on goal difference. Good luck with Norway tomorrow! X  
  
 **Daan:** Told ya! You’re rocking it Beffie! Congrats on the win! Gonna watch the game back home? X  
  
 **Beth:** Of course. Would like to see Sari, Dom and you rocking the stage! Have fun though! X  
  
Beth was back in England after the tournament and was meeting with Anna Moorhouse and Heather O’Reilly who still were in England. “Beth, we’re planning to go to Holland to support the Oranjeleeuwinnen. Wanna join our little trip?” Heather asks. “Wow,, where is this coming from?” Beth asks. “Well, we are back here the whole time and a bit bored, so we thought to fly to Amsterdam and go to a game or two. Wanna come with us?” Heather explains. “Well, I have to be back in time to go on vacation with the family” Beth says. “so, if we’re back before the 25th I’m in.” Beth says. _It’s nice to kill some time and maybe we can meet up with Daan at some point._ Beth thinks.  
  
So they plan to go on the trip. Works out they will be in Holland when the girls play Denmark in Rotterdam. They fly two days before the game just to see Amsterdam first. They all been a bit taken by the craziness in Holland. Everything is orange. You see it everywhere. There are fan zones in the big cities where you can play football related mini games. The girls enjoy themselves.   
  
Daan and Beth were texting every day to keep up with each other, but Beth didn’t tell the brunette they were in Holland. They wanted to surprise their teammates after the game.  
  
 **Beth:** Good luck with the game today. I’ll be watching you 😊 x  
 **Daan:** I bet you are. Let me know what you think! X  
The girls had enough contacts within football to arrange some meeting after the game with the girls. But first they went to the game and Beth was texting Daan while watching it live like she did when she was watching back at home.  
  
 **Beth:** Be honest Daan, was that really a foul? Or did you do your ‘Assist’ again? Haha Congrats on the 1-0 in the first half though.  
 **Beth:** Congrats on the 1-0 win. Second you all could do better, but it was a good game.  
  
After the match the girls are waiting for their teammates to go back to the bus. They arranged to surprise them there.  
Beth’s phone vibrates.  
  
 **Daan:** It was a foul! But thanks! Heading to the bus. Maybe we can Facetime later today when we get some free time?   
  
**Beth:** Yeah, definitely. See you tonight 😊  
  
“They’re coming back here in 5” Beth says to the girls. “Alright” Heather respond before the girls took places right before the exit so they could get by their teammates before they are faced with some fans. Indeed, after five minutes the Oranjeleeuwinnen heading to the exit. Daan and Sherida were talking bout the game. “Thanks for the assist” says Sherida to Daan and gives her a wink. Daan laughs out loud throwing her head back. “So, it was an assist?” Beth interrupted the talk. Daan turns towards the women and was totally surprised. “Beffie, what the hell are you doing here?” She runs towards the blonde to give her a hug. “You missed me?” Beth says playfully. “You wish” Daan respond and they’re both laughing out loud. Then Daan noticed the other girls and walks towards them to chat a little. After a few minutes Sari, Dom and Viv joined them.  
  
Before they say goodbye Daan went to Beth. “Still free tonight?” she asks. “For our Facetime date? Of course!” Beth says with a sweet smile. “Well, maybe you guys can come to Tilburg? That’s where our next match is, and we are going there today. I planned with meeting my friends, but we can make it a group date?” Daan says shyly not sure if it is strange to ask Beth and her teammates to join. “Ehm... we already have a hotel over here. But we have also planned to go to Tilburg tomorrow so maybe we can catch up then?” she responds. “That must be possible. Can we arrange it tonight? I must go to the bus” Daan says. “Of course, see you tonight!” Beth says sweetly. “Bye ladies!” Daan says while heading to the bus.  
  
The girls going to their hotel to change clothes and get dinner. Beth’s is filling in the other two about the plan she made with Daan. They agree it would be fun to meet up, so they give Beth permission to arrange it all with Daan later. “Beth, can I ask you something?” Heather asks. “Anything HAO” Beth says. “What’s going on with you and Daan?” she asks. “What do you mean?” Beth asks with a confused look. “Well, we’re not blind. We saw how worried you was when Daan was tackled and the happy faces when you saw each other today. We know you both like girls so… is there something more?” Heather says. “Well, as far as I know there is just friendship. Yeah, we spend a lot of time together and as you know she helped me feeling home over here. That made us close, I guess. But we are just friends.” Beth says. “Okay, just wanted to ask you, you know. Sorry if I crossed a line” Heather explains herself. “It’s okay HAO. You can ask me anything”. The enjoyed the rest of their dinner without talking about it even more.   
_It was friendship, right?  
_  
  
That night Beth and Daan are facetiming and arranging a meeting the next day. They will meet each other for a drink, right before Daan is going to have dinner with her family. After they discussed that they just talked about everything and nothing. Beth wanted to talk about the question she had so she brought it up. “Daan, you’ll never guess what Heather asked me tonight” Beth says. “Let me guess, she wanted to know how to be good at football?” Daan joked and they both laughed out loud. “That would be a good question but no. That’s not it” Beth says, still laughing. “Well, just tell me, I’m curious you know, and I hate to not know.” Daan says. “Well, she asked me what was going on between us. As in you and me” Beth says, now holding her breath because she fears Daan’s reaction. “Oh no, that’s number two...” Daan says. “What do you mean?” Beth asks. “Eehm… After the dinner with you parent at the end of the season. Sari asked me the same thing you know. I never mentioned it because I didn’t think it was a big deal. But if more people are gonna asks it can be a thing” Daan explains. “Wo what did you say back then?” Beth asks a little shy and a little scared. “That we are friends, very good friends. And that we share a special bond because I’m feeling I can be my true self with you around.” Beth let go a breath she didn’t know she was holding “I said the same thing to HAO and Anna tonight. Because we are friends, right? Beth asks. “Of course, we are” Daan sounded a little offended. “What’s wrong Daan? Beth asks when she notice the mood change. “It pisses me off that people think of us that way, why can’t two girls just be friends, good friends?” Daan says. “Don’t let it go into your head Daan. Let them think everything they want. As long as we know what this bond is, it’s okay. Right?” Beth asks.

_But do we know? Do I know? Sure, we’re good friends but what if those people see what we don’t see? What if there is more?_ Beth thinks to herself. She shakes the thought off of her mind _No, we are friends. And teammates. That’s it!_  
  
  


After that they had a small talk for the rest of the call. They said goodbye and both heading to bed.  
Beth now alone with her thoughts, she can’t get the subject off her mind.   
_What’s going on? I know we are friends. I’ve noticed she is different to me than to other teammates but that’s just because we know each other well. If I think about love, I want a partner that understands my career and supports me. Someone that makes me feel I can be my true self around.  
_ Right there is when it hits Beth. _Daan is that description._  
NO, we are friends. And teammates. And Daan was being very clear about being friends. I’m not going that way. Beth fights against her thoughts right before she falls into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about a long chapter but decided to put it in 2. There is a lot going to happen so hang on! Sorry guys you have to wait a bit more :)
> 
> I wanna thank you all for reading. That you all take the time to read my fic. I appreciate it a lot!


	11. EUROS2017 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading my brainwaves!

The day after the facetime call Beth wakes up with the thoughts still on her mind. But before she can think about it any further, she is meeting up with Anna and Heather for breakfast. After that they are packing to go to Tilburg. It’s a very low-key day. They travel to Tilburg. Settling in their hotel and going into the city just to look around before they meet up with Daan, Dom, Sari and Viv. They chat and have some drinks. Talking about the past match. Ideas on the coming match and they have a lot of fun.   
  
An hour or two later Daan’s family came to them and Daan introduces her teammates to her family. Beth stood up to shake the hands of Evie and Daan’s parents. The brunette had told her that that is how the Dutch people introduce themselves, so she wanted to do this the right way. “Hi, I’m Beth” she said while shaking their hands. “Hello, I’m Chris” Daan’s father tells her. “And I’m Yvonne” her mom says. Beth turns to Daan’s sister. “And you must be Evie?” she says with a smile. “I am” says Evie. “Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you. And congratulations on the pregnancy!” Beth says to Evie. “Thank you. And nice to meet you, heard a lot about you to” Evie says while winking to Daan. The girls invite the family to join them for a drink. They chat for a little while. Evie and Daan are translating between their parents and the English girls so they can understand everything what’s been said. After two drinks the teammates are planned to leave Daan with her family, so they leave them to grab some dinner with each other. Daan’s parents had offered to buy them all dinner but they all agreed that Daan needed some family time, so they left.   
  
When the girls are waiting for their food they talk about the coming game. The arsenal ladies had got some shitty places because they were late buying the tickets. Beth excuses herself to go to the bathroom where she received a text.  
  
 **Daan:** Hey, we asked around a little bit and got you some family area tickets. You can meet up with my fam at the game. Text you the details later!  
  
Meanwhile at the table Heather and Anna are talking with the other ‘Arsenal- Oranjeleeuwinnen’. “Well guys, what’s going on with Beth and Daan?” Dom asks the girls. “Why?” Anna returns. “You know how we all can see them being close at arsenal right. Add onto that that Daan asked everyone on the national team if they have some extra tickets to get you guys in the family area. As much as we love you guys, we all know that she didn’t asked them for you...” Dom told the arsenal girls. They all know it’s true and laughed about the statement. “Actually, we asked Beth the other day what was going on and she told us they are just very good friends” Anna says. “Yeah that’s exactly what Daan told me when I asked her weeks ago” Sari adds. They all agree that they don’t buy the ‘just good friends’ part but also decided to not push the girls and leave them alone. If they are more than friends, they must find out themselves.  
  
“Guys, Daan got us some new tickets into the family area!” Beth says excited to her teammates when she comes back to them. “Wow that’s great!” Heather says and Anna agrees with her winking at the other girls.   
  
**Beth:** Wow, you didn’t have to do that Daan! But thank you so much. See you at the game!  
  
****  
  
Before the game Beth, Anna and Heather are met with the van de Donk’s so they can get in the family area together. They end up in the stands in line with the van de Donk’s and Beth is sitting next to Evie. Beth is sending a text to Daan to let her know she is at the stadium and to wish her luck. “Let’s take a picture for my sis” Evie says, and Beth takes a selfie of the both of them with weird faces. “How would you say ‘kick some ass’ in Dutch?” she says. Evie told her “Zet hem op” and Beth looked questioning “Maybe you can type it on my phone? I have absolutely no idea what you just said” she says laughing. Evie takes Beth’s phone to type in Dutch and gives Beth her phone back to send the photo to Daan.  
  
 **Beth:** Zet hem op! (Image attached)   
  
**Daan:** Dankjewel! Have fun with the game and don’t mind my sister, she can go a little wild watching a game! X  
  
Daan said that word enough for Beth to know it means ‘Thank you’ in Dutch.  
  
 **Beth:** Oh, I don’t mind. Maybe I get just as enthusiast as she will be. 😉 Good luck! X  
  
Daan get’s the last text but doesn’t respond anymore because she must prepare for her game. She is flattered with the friendly ~~flirty~~ text. It gives a boost to play good. Especially now with on of her best friends sitting next to her sister and parents watching her play. She wants to make them proud.  
  
Evie and Beth get along very well. Both very into the game, shouting to players who will never hear them because of the loud crowd. They are having a lot of fun together and that isn’t being unnoticed by Yvonne and Chris. They are happy the girls get along so well. They know how important Evie is to Daan and they can guess how important the blonde is by the effort Daan has for the girl. Beth and Evie exchange phone numbers at the end of the game so they can keep contact during the Euro’s.   
  
When the game is over, they all move to the field to get in contact with the players. Everyone except Beth is there when Daan comes to see her family and friends. Hugging everyone she is searching for the blonde. “She has a flight to catch, so she left after the full-time signal” Evie says soft to Daan when she noticed who her sister was looking for. Daan remembered that Beth had a vacation planned with her family and made a note to herself to text her later that night.  
  
When Daan gets her phone later that night she already has a text from the blonde  
  
 **Beth:** You played well! And your sister is such a nice person. Sorry I had to leave before seeing you. Hope you had a good night. Talk to you as soon as I land. X.  
  
She sends a text back right before falling asleep, exhausted from the game.  
  
 **Daan:** Thanks for being there the last two games! Have a great time and say Hi to your family for me. Have a safe flight. X.  
  
 _Just friends Daan… Just friends_ She thinks to herself.  
  
****  
  
The next few day they have less contact. Some text to on and another to let them know that they had a safe trip of to wish Daan good luck at the game. The Oranjeleeuwinnen are doing a good job at the euros. Winning every game up until now. They won against Sweden and had faced England in de semi-finals. They also won that game with 3-0 and Daan scored the second goal.   
  
**Beth:** FINALS IT IS! Wow, I’m so proud of you girls! It’s a shame you won from my country but hey. you guys did it!   
  
**Daan:** THANK YOU! You know we would have a more difficult game if you where in the squad right? How is the fam?  
  
 **Beth:** You don’t have to lie to make me feel good Daan! The fam is great. They all say Hi! They all cheered when you scored that second goal. Final is gonna be Denmark again? We are gonna watch you guys. X.  
  
 **Daan:** I didn’t lie. You are good Beffie! Ahw you guys cheered for me scoring against your country? That’s the cutest thing I’ve heard in a long time. Denmark it is. Wish us luck! X.  
  
 **Beth:** Yes, we cheered for you. My family has adopted you as a 3rd child you know 😉 Go prepare yourself for the final! Speak to you soon!  
  
 _It’s true, they have adopted Daan as their child. Watching all the games and cheering for her. They love the brunette!_  
  
****  
  
Today is the day of the final. The Mead family had found a pub to watch the game so they where heading to go there.  
  
 **Beth:** Hey Evie, I wanna wish you and your parents a good day today. Give Daan a hug from me when you see her!   
  
**Evie:** Hey Beth, You guys are watching right? Mom and Dad say Hi! I will give her a hug. Have fun watching!  
  
 **Beth:** Yes, we’re watching in a pub over here. Another question. Can you tell me how you say ‘Proud of you’ in Dutch? In case I need it 😉  
  
 **Evie:** Of course. It’s ‘Trots op jou’   
  
After that talk they are heading into the pub to watch the game.  
  
 **Beth:** ZET HEM OP! Kick some ass Daantje. Good luck with the final and remember to enjoy this. What the results may be, you guys are playing a euro’s final. A FINAL!! Good game! X.  
  
While the game is playing the Mead’s are all into the screen. Within ten minutes it’s 1-1 and they go off the field at half time with 2-2 on the scoreboard. Back in the second half Daan get tackled what gives the Dutch girls a free kick. Sherida shoots the ball right in the back of the net and its 3-2. The rest of the game is a close call. The Danish girls get close to an equalizer but right before the end of the game Viv scores the 4-2 what makes the Oranjeleeuwinnen the champions of EURO2017!  
  
 **Beth:** YOU FUCKING DID IT!!! Euro champion 2017. You guys deserve this. Great assist by the way 😉 Enjoy the afterparty. TROTS OP JOU! Xxx

  
Winning the game was overwhelming. Especially because it was held in the Netherlands and Daan her whole family and all her friends where there to celebrate with them. There where a lot of emotions in the first hours after the game. Back in the bus Daan has finally some time to check her phone and immediately opens Beth’s text. It hits her in the heart. She shared a lot with the blonde the past month’s getting very close and now that girl is saying she is proud of her. There is falling a tear out of her eyes.  
  
 _This means everything. We shared so much and grew so close. Her saying she’s proud means everything to me._ Daan thinks and maybe it is the after-game emotions, maybe it is exhaustion or maybe the celebration alcohol consumption, but she sends a text back to her best friend:  
  
 **Daan:** Thank you Beffie. You text means the world to me. You’re the best! I love you!

**Beth:** You’re the best (EURO2017 CHAMPION!) I love you too!   
  
They never said this to each other, but for this moment they both don’t mind. In this moment it’s right what they both feel and for this moment, it’s perfect!  
  
 _Friends do love each other! Right?_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far. 
> 
> I can still be found on Tumblr as: wosofanfic2020 if you want to ask or say something :)


	12. Finally, some rest

The next few days they texted I little back and forth, nothing deep, nothing important, just a little chat every day. They never talked about the texts after winning the euros both to ashamed to talk about it. Scared that it was a brainwave, scared it doesn’t mean anything, ~~scared that it means more than they can think off~~. They both think about it every day, both scared to bring the subject.  
  
After winning the EUROS the Oranjeleeuwinnen are getting honored in Utrecht. That means Daan hasn’t much time to talk but she sends photos and videos of the day sharing this experience with Beth. Beth enjoys the footage of the canal parade and from the stage. Daan is getting some beers for celebration and they kick in after months of just eating healthy and work out. The beers are causing the brunette a little tipsy and later maybe a little bit drunk. Daan keeps spamming Beth with videos of her and her teammates. The last one Beth opened was like a vlog of her, Dom and Sari talking about going on vacation after this.  
  
Somewhere half into the video… “Where are you going Daan?” Dom asks. “Ibiza with the girls!” Daan says excitedly “getting a good tan and relieve some stress”. “Nice, is ‘you know who’ included?” Dom asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Daan is knocking her head back while laughing hard “Yes, she is one of the girls!” …

  
Beth didn’t see the rest of that video, she stopped watching after the mention of Daan’s ex. She was enjoying herself, watching the videos, but couldn’t help she felt like she wanted to take care of little drunk Daan, wanted to make sure she felt good. It was silently killing her she couldn’t take care of her best friend, couldn’t really share this moment with her together. She missed her, more that she is ever going to admit. Daan talking about going on vacation with her friends, including her ex, had hit Beth harder than she liked. She stopped the video and deleted it.  
  
 _You’re just friends Beth, why do you bother?_ She asks herself. _She is going on vacation with friends, with her ex, drinking cocktails, ‘relieving some stress’. Well we all know what that means...  
But she deserves it, after winning the EUROS, after this great performance, after this season, after taking care of me, she deserves it. and you’re friends Beth. Friends!_

**Beth:** I’m going to sleep. Make it a great night and enjoy yourself! Talk to you soon! X

**Daan:** Sleep well! X

Before falling into a deep sleep, Beth still wondered why all this bothered her so much. She didn’t get an answer that day.  
  
****  
  
After that night Daan went on vacation and Beth was back home in England. They texted every day, like always, but they didn’t really talk. Beth wanted Daan to have fun with her friends so decided to not text constantly. She also needed some time for herself. Finding out what it what she was feeling for the girl.  
  
At a certain point Beth was thinking about Daan, about the last months, about how they grew together, about how save she felt with the brunette, how she could be her total self around her. _Maybe, and I really mean maybe... friendship isn’t enough_ She thinks. _No, it must be. It can’t be more than that.  
_ She beats herself up from the inside because she doesn’t want to have these feelings, these thoughts. She doesn’t want to lose this friendship. _What if I’m feeling things? What if I tell her and it ends everything? No, we’re friends!  
I can stand being friends, I can’t risk anything else…_

 _  
_Beth tried to push her feelings aside. Getting out with friends, seeing her family, getting dinner with her teammates. They also started training for pre-season so she can get her mind on other stuff. She even had some good days where she doesn’t think about her feelings. She and Daan still texted but it’s getting less when time goes by. There was getting some distance, a thing that Beth didn’t want, but it felt right. She needed it to get her thoughts in line.  
  
One night after dinner with her housemates Beth was is bed scrolling through social media. She hasn’t looked on it the last days, a thing she needed to get her thoughts straight. She saw some photos of Daan in Ibiza, without thinking she liked them. She liked every photo of Daan up until now, so it felt normal. But there was something different, after she let herself think of being more than friends, these pictures felt different. _Admit it Beth, she looks nice, like super nice. Her skin sun kissed tanned. That tan is making her hot._ She tried to shake that thought off her mind. After some scrolling Beth saw a post of Daan. A video of her in the arms of that girl, laughing, holding on to her, throwing her into the pool. And her heart dropped.  
  
 _….I want to be that blonde girl, I want Daan to hold me like that, I want to be thrown in the pool, I want to let her win, I want her….But she is with her. And we’re just friends…  
  
_

After seeing that video her mood was off. She felt miserable, sick, down. She couldn’t get her thoughts straight. She even couldn’t keep her head into football. Her teammates noticed something was wrong and tried to cheer her up but there was nothing they could do. That day at the end of training Beth and Leah were the last one walking off the field towards the locker room. “It’s Daan isn’t it?” Leah asks. Beth was a bit surprised by the ask “What do you mean?”. “It’s Daan who got you in this mood, right?” Leah continued. “Eehm… maybe” Beth’s shoulders and head dropped “... yes”. “What did she do?” Leah asks curious to know what happened but also concerned about her friend. “She didn’t do anything wrong” Beth says, wanting to protect the brunette. In fact, she didn’t do anything wrong. “Well, you’re clearly upset so, wanna tell me about it?” Leah asks softly. That’s when she breaks. She started sobbing before she could let any words out. It started a little but in seconds her whole body was shaking. “Hey Beth, come here” Leah pulling the other blonde in for a comforting hug “talk to me girl”.  
  
Between the sobbing she tried to let some words out to Leah. “…I miss her…” tears streaming down her face. “…I really miss her Leah..” she continues without looking at her friend “… and I like her…” she collects all the strength to get the words out “…but we’re friends..” she looks up, locking her red eyes with Leah’s “…I don’t know if that’s enough…” is all she could say to her friend. While the sobbing continues Leah hugs her friend firmly. “It’s okay sweetheart, let it all out” Leah says while comforting Beth. They sit there for minutes when Leah adds “You need to tell her someday though”. Beth looked at Leah  
  
“I know… but I don’t know if I can”

  
  
The talk with Leah helped. She felt lighter after telling her. Beth didn’t want to believe it was true until she told Leah. It wasn’t admitting to Leah that was the hard part. It was admitting to herself, and now she had said it she felt some kind of peace with it. She still didn’t know if she would ever tell Daan. But she accepted her own feelings and for now that was enough.

****  
  
 **Daan:** I’m coming home! Finally, 😊 hope to see you soon! X  
  
 **Beth:** You better come soon! Have a safe trip! X

  
That’s how it was now between them. Small texts. And it was fine.  
  
The days after the talk with Leah, Beth calmed down. She was even happy sometimes. But now she is nervous. Daan is coming home and it’s the first time she will see her after she admitted it to herself. The first time they will see each other after a long time.  
  
Beth was with the girls in the locker room to change into normal clothes. When they walk to the parking lot, she heard DC say “Look who’s there. Our lost child!”. Beth looked up and her eyes locked with Daan’s immediately. Daan shot her a soft, shy smile and Beth ran toward the brunette and jumped in her arms. That’s where it all felt right. In her arms she was safe, she was home. They stood there for minutes, lost in space.  
  
“Get a room guys” Katie says and some of there teammates laughed about it.  
  
“What’s wrong with you guys. Can’t girls be friends?” Daan responded to her. “Theoretically it is possible” Katie replies with a look on her face that says she doesn’t believe they are just friends.  
  
“Can you please shut up” Beth interrupted the two. Clearly upset. “Woah, what’s going on with you?” Katie asks Beth. “Nothing” she says and walks to her car, dropping her bag in, stepping in and drove away.  
  
Leah walked to Daan “Go after her”. Daan saw she was serious and without a word she got into her car and tried to follow the blonde.  
  
“Okay, can somebody explain what just happened?” DC says to the girls who just witnessed the whole scene.  
“Go home guys, you’ll know when you need to know” is the only thing Leah says before she got in her car.

****  
  
She didn’t know where to go. She just wanted to be away from the scene she was in. She didn’t think but drove automatically to the park where she always got to when she was upset. She parked the car, stepped out and just started to walk away from everything. She walked until she was in the middle of the park and took place on one of the benches there. She couldn’t hold back her tears. They were streaming down her face and she couldn’t fight them back.

“Hey, what’s going on Beffie?” she heard a familiar voice say. Daan placed herself next to her. Just sitting there. Not putting any pressure on the blonde. She was just there. After a moment Beth relaxed a bit. “Wanna fill me in?” Daan asks soft.  
“I’m upset” Beth respond. “I can tell” Daan says “but why?”. “They are talking about us. About us being more than friends. It’s none of their #%(% business. What does it matter to talk about us?” Beth says full of anger “As long as we know we are friends it’s all that matter, right?”. "Yeah"  
  
Daan looked at the girl “Can I ask you something?”. Beth nods and waits for Daan to go on.  
“Well, we know that people around us are having questions by our friendship. I don’t care about them. I really don’t” she says softly but in a serious tone. “And I know we talked about this earlier but, do you doubt my intentions with you?” she asks shyly looking at Beth. “No..”  
 _  
_ _Is this the moment where she should tell de short Dutch international about her real feelings? About the fact that she doubts if it’s more than just friends?_

 _(This must be the most nerve-wracking thing she has ever done in her life. She is about to admit to her best friend that she isn’t sure if it’s only friendship between them.  
After all this time it’s clear Daan en Beth have a special bond. They are almost always together, know each other very well and are very touchy. They connect very well, on and off the field.  
All this time they tought it’s just a best friends thing. About a month ago Beth started to feel different about it.  
Is it possible that there is more between them?)_  
  
“Not about your intentions…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we got at the point the summary is about..
> 
> What you think guys? is this going bad or good? let me know :)


	13. ... Not your intentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you had to wait a little. Hope you like this one!
> 
> If you wanna get the feeling of Beth just listen to : Sam Smith - Not in that way!

The day after the Oranjeleeuwinnen got honored Daan woke up with a little of a headache. She is going through the photos and videos she had send to Beth, recognizing every moment except one. She opened the last video (yeah, the one Beth never saw the end of!) and watched herself talking with her teammates about the coming vacation, the girls, the ex and a little monologue at the end.   
  
_Gosh, why did I say that? Why did I share that with her? What will she think of me after seeing this? This is gonna be awkward._ Daan thought.  
  
The weeks after that they have a little bit of contact but not much and not as good as they normally had.  
 _See, now it’s awkward... Well done Daan._ She thinks.  
  
****  
  
“… Not your intentions…” Beth says to Daan.   
  
“What do you mean not my intentions?” Daan asks confused, trying to process what is happening. “If it’s not my intentions you doubt, who’s intentions are you doubting Beff?” she asks, still confused. “You don’t get it? Don’t you?” Beth says while looking Daan straight in the eyes. “What? Beff? Please tell me” Daan says. “I don’t doubt your intentions but I’m not sure about my own” Beth finally admits to the brunette. “Oh...” is Daan’s only response.  
  
 _You have to say something Daan. Just say anything.._ Daan thought to herself.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when Beth walked away from her saying “Forget what I said please”.  
  
Daan sitting there now on her own, trying to collect her thoughts.  
  
 _Don’t let her walk away Daan!_ She says to herself.

“No wait!” says Daan, jumping off the bench to follow Beth.   
  
The blonde keeps walking away increasing her speed “Forget it Daan, leave me alone”.  
  
Daan has a hard time to come closer to Beth. “Beff please wait” she says while slowing down.

“Why are you walking away from me” she says now in a soft and desperate tone. Close to giving up at going after Beth.

“Please talk to me” Daan says in a final attempt to stop Beth from running away. At that moment Beth stopped abruptly, standing still with her back towards Daan. “What’s going of Beffie?” Daan asks softly, walking close to Beth, stopping a few steps away from her.   
  
_Just tell her Beth. Be honest._ Beth encouraged herself.  
  
“I can’t do it Daan” she says. “You can’t do what?” Daan asks. “Being friends” Beth says while looking to her feet “Being just friends” she adds. At that moment Daan tries to come closer to Beth when she continues “I can’t because I want to be more. I want to wear your shirt when you play with the national team, sitting with you family and being proud. I want to be thrown in a pool by you. I want to hold you when you are sad. I want to be the reason for the smile on your face. I wanna be the one you go to, to relieve some stress…”.

Daan took Beth’s hands while looking her in the eyes “If you want all this then why didn’t you say something after that video?” Daan asks. Now it’s Beth’s turn to be confused “What video?”. “The one with Sari and Dom about going on vacation ” Daan replies a little shy. Now it’s time for Beth to be a little shy “I couldn’t watch it all. You were talking about going on vacation and I couldn’t watch it any further. I stopped the video and deleted it” Beth confesses. “Is that the reason we haven’t talk much during the past weeks? Because of jealousy? That’s why we barely had contact? Why I felt shit the whole time because you didn’t want to talk to me?” Daan asks. “Yeah, I couldn’t cope with the thoughts of you having fun there.” Beth says, “and I wanted you to have fun so I backed off to give you space” she adds “Wait! What? You felt like shit because we were not talking?”. Daan scoffs a little and Beth looks confused at her getting a little more upset “I don’t understand the fun in this?” she says.   
  
Daan took her phone out of her pocket and started searching for the video. She found the video, searched for the moment they started about the vacation and gave it to Beth who looked more and more confused. “Please watch it, it will explain a lot!” Daan begs Beth.   
  
Beth started the video _… “Where are you going Daan?” Dom asks. “Ibiza with the girls!” Daan says excitedly “getting a good tan and relieve some stress”. “Nice, is ‘you know who’ included?” Dom asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Daan is knocking her head back while laughing hard “Yes, she is one of the girls! ”.. After that part Daan took the camera and walked away from the girls to start a monologue_ “ _Beffie, I’m just kidding with the girls you know. Nobody can ever compare to you!” she winked and smiled into the camera “I love you!”_ …

When the video ended Beth looked at Daan with so much confusion. “I thought this was the reason you didn’t wanna talk to me” Daan explains “I thought I crossed a line”. “What does this mean?” Beth asks still confused. Daan scoffs again because she can’t believe Beth doesn’t get it. “This means I’m in Beff. This means I want everything you just told me. This means that I like you and that I wanna find out what this is” she says pointing between herself and the blonde. “Are you sure?” Beth asks. “Yes I am!” Daan says and they hugged. Both of them feeling totally in peace.

  
  
“But… you didn’t tell me anything after that video” Beth says. “I was embarrassed Beff. You didn’t respond, so I thought you’d think I was crazy” Daan explains. “But I never saw it… I’m sorry” Beth says. They talk about the video, about their feelings after it, about not talking to each other as usual and about the misunderstanding.  
  
After a moment Beth asks Daan “When did you know?”. Daan thought for a moment before she says “I guess after the winning the EUROS it has hit me. I had everyone I love around me, celebrating. But you weren’t there. The one I wanted to share this with wasn’t there. That’s when I started thinking about us, about love, about what I’m searching for and then it all clicked.” Daan confesses “You?”. Beth scoffs because she never thought this would be a thing to tell Daan “There were some moments I let the thought, of us being more, cross my mind. You have done so much to make me feel special. But it really hit me when I sat in the stadium next to Evie. I felt like it was meant to be, me sitting next to your sister, cheering for you.” Beth says, “Although it took some time for me to accept my feelings”. “I’m glad you did Beff” Daan adds.  
  
They walked in the park and talked for a while. Everything felt normal between them, almost as if they didn’t confess all of this to each other. When they were at the lake Daan stopped them and took Beth’s hand looking at the fountain she says “Beff, I don’t know what this is, but I know I want to find out. You are the reason I can relax. You are the one I can open up to without being scared. You are the one who is always there for me. I really want to look where this could lead us. Full hearts in”.

She looked Beth right in her deep blue eyes.

“Beff, would you please go all-in with me?” she asks looking hopeful at Beth.

“I wouldn’t want anything else!” Beth responded with the softest smile Daan ever had seen.

Daan brought their hands up and kissed the back of Beth’s hand. They intertwine their fingers “Let’s go home then!” Daan says and they walked to their cars.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are out!!
> 
> Question for you guys:  
> Do you guys wanna see how their relationship develops or do you wanna leave it here?
> 
> Tell mee in a comment or at Tumblr: wosofanfic2020


	14. Our little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. 
> 
> The story untill the last chapter was what i had in mind when i started. But you guys wanted more and I wanted to write more so I'm continuing writing. It took me some time to work out how i want to do this. 
> 
> Next to that some things happened in my personal life and my family needed me.
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter and i hope you guys will enjoy it.

The drive home was a moment for both of them to process what happened since they both had to drive their own car. They really had a lot to think about, even if it feels like nothing changed, in fact everything has changed. Both thought that open up would be end the nervousness, but the truth is that this was just the beginning.

Daan parked her car further from the house so she walked towards Beth before they both went home. When Daan walks to Beth’s door she sees that the blonde still in there. “Are you coming Beffie?” she says while pulling the door open. “Yeah, I’m coming” Beth says “Ehm Daan?” she continues. “I don’t know if I’m ready to tell everyone about this” she says shyly. “Then we won’t tell them anything Beffie” the brunette says. “Well, if you don’t mind, that would be nice” Beth says. “I don’t mind Beffie, it’s our secret for now” Daan says while winking to Beth.

They got a warm welcome home from their teammates. Beth explained to them that she had some rough days, that’s why Katie’s comment made her upset. The rest of the girls made it their mission to cheer Beth up. So that night they talked about the euro’s, what is meant to the Dutchies, how their vacations were, and they played some boardgames. “Thank you for this great night girls” Beth says to her teammates. “I had a lot of fun, but I’m exhausted now. So, I’m going to take a shower and then I’m gonna sleep. Thanks again and sleep well!”. “You’re welcome Beth. Sweet dreams!” the girls say to her and Beth goes upstairs.  
  
After Beth left the rest of the girls talked a little more. Because Daan still had to unpack her stuff she says goodbye to the girls and went to her room.

While putting her stuff into her closet she hears Beth finishing her shower and go into her own room. Daan changed into something comfortable to sleep in and went to their shared bathroom to brush her teeth. After that she knocks soft on the door of Beth’s room and opened it. “Hey” she says softly. “Hey” Beth respond on the same soft tone, laying in her bed. “I wanted to wish you a good night” Daan continues. Beth pats next to her on the bed “You can come in”. Daan goes inside the room and is now sitting on the bed next to Beth. After a moment of silence Daan takes Beth’s hand in hers and says, “Thank you for opening up today, it really meant the world to me”. Beth smiles softly “Thank you for feeling the same”. Daan still finds it hard to believe that this gorgeous blonde fancy’s her and asks “Beffie, are you sure you want this? Because if you don’t please tell me now”. They locked eyes. “I’m sure Daan” Beth says “You?”. “Definitely!” Daan says. At that moment Beth pulls Daan towards her so they both lay in her bed. They wrap their arms around each other, snuggling in silence, the only thing between them is Beth’s blanket, butterflies in their stomach. Both of them never felt so loved, so saved, so home in just a cuddle.  
  
They both wanted this moment to last forever, both not ready to let go. Daan collected everything she had in her to let go. Normally she has no problem with sleeping next to the one she liked. But this was Beth. She wants to do it right. Beth deserves to be treated with respect.

  
“Good night Beffie” Daan says and gives Beth a soft little kiss on the cheek. Beth feels herself get red, not ready to admit that she liked that a lot. “Good night Danielle” she says.

  
  
This goes on for a few days. Talking in bed, cuddling for hours before they wish each other a good night and both sleep in their own bed. All light and lovely but tonight it’s different. Tonight it’s more on a serious level.  
  
They both lay in Beth’s bed, Beth’s head on Daan chest, while talking about Daan going back to Holland because her sister is close to giving birth and she has some official things to do with the Oranjeleeuwinnen.  
  
“Are you going to tell your family about this?” Beth asks. “Would you be okay with that?” Daan asks. “Well, it scares me a little, but it is not my call to make Daan” Beth says. “If you’re not comfortable with it I won’t tell them Beffie” is Daan’s reaction. “I’m just scared, it’s our thing now and I don’t know if I’m ready to share this with the world, but again it’s not my call to make” Beth says. “I won’t tell them until you’re ready Beffie” Daan says while wrapping her arms a little tighter.   
  
****  
  
Daan is back in Holland a few days and her sister gave birth to her little niece Amé. She is with the girl in her bedroom, cuddling on bed when she decides to Facetime Beth. She sends her 100 pictures already but it was time to introduce them to each other. She holds her niece close while waiting for the blonde to answer the call.

“Hey babe” Beth says (Yeah, they are in the nickname-stage already) “Hey beautiful” Daan says. “Look at you, being such a proud auntie!” Beth says while watching Daan as she almost explodes about how proud she is. Daan looks at her niece while saying “Well Amé, are you ready to meet your future auntie?”. When it stays silent, she looks at her phone and sees Beth’s eyes are filled with tears. “What’s wrong Beffie?” Daan asks with a confused look. “Happy tears babe” Beth says “you calling me the future auntie, gives me the feeling you’re serious about this”. “I am serious Beffie, aren’t you?” Daan says still a little confused. “Of course, I am Babe!” Beth reassures “it’s just all new and it’s scares me how good it feels, and you introducing me to your niece just makes me sure we are on the same page” she explains. “We are! No doubt about it” Daan says with a soft smile.  
  
“Wanna meet this beautiful girl?” Daan says while looking at her niece. “Absolutely” Beth says. “I wasn’t asking you...” Daan says with a smirk on her face. Beth’s eyes widen “OMG! That is so cheesy”. At that moment Daan turns the camera so Beth can look at little Amé. “This is Beff, she is going to be your auntie very soon” Daan says to Amé. “Hey little girl. Welcome to the world” Beth says through the camera “and don’t listen too much to your auntie” she adds with a giggle. “Babe, she is so beautiful” Beth says to Daan “I can’t wait to meet her someday and looking at you hold her in real life is going to kill me I guess”. “Well, then you don’t get to meet her” Daan says “because I need you alive!” Daan adds with a wink.  
  
“You need who alive?”  
Daan snaps out of the facetime bubble she shared with Beth and sees her sister standing in the entrance of her bedroom, turning red immediately. Her eyes switching from her phone to her sister. Beth’s watches Daan little panic attack. “You can tell her babe” she says softly. “You sure?” Daan asks. “Yeah, I am! I’ll leave you two talk. Call me tonight?” Beth says. “I will”  
  
Daan is still red as she ends the facetime call. “What did you hear?” she asks Evie, looking at her niece trying to avoid eye contact. “Not much, only the part where you don’t want my daughter to meet someone because you need them alive” Evie explains “want to fill me in Kleintje?” she asks. _Just tell her Daan_ she thinks to herself.  
“Well, I wanted to introduce your daughter to her future aunt” she says. Evie’s eyes are as wide as they can be in a second “Does this mean what I think it means?” she asks. “Depends on what you think I guess” says Daan, trying to lighten up the conversation. “You met someone? Evie asks. Daan nods shyly. “O my... that’s great Kleintje!” Evie says, “who is it?”.  
  
Daan is quiet for a moment, she had introduced people before and there where girls she dated before but it still makes her a little nervous to tell her sister she is in love with a girl again.  
  
“Do you remember my teammates, the girls who got here to watch the match in the family area?” she asks. “Yeah, of course I do remember, I texted with Beth after that matches because she was on vacation with her family” Evie says.

By hearing Beth’s name Daan turned even more red and tries to not look ‘guilty’. “It’s her isn’t it?” Evie asks.  
“Yeah” is the only thing Daan can say. Evie walks to the bed and lay herself on the empty side. She puts her arms around her sister and daughter to cuddle with both of them “Great job Kleintje. She is gorgeous and I already like her a lot” and after a moment of silence “you’re going to be great aunties Kleintje”.  
  
That’s when Daan let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She didn’t knew her sister approval was so important to her, but it was. And it means the world that she’s got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think.  
> In a comment, hitting the kudos button or talk to me on tumblr: wosofanfic2020
> 
> Thanks for staying with me!


	15. Family matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter.   
> I really hope you guys enjoy this one!

**Beth:** And?

**Daan:** We’re good! Evie says she likes you already!

**Beth:** Good! Tell her I said hi!

**Daan:** I will. Call you tonight!

**Beth:** Talk to you tonight! And Daan, if you want to tell your parents, I’m okay with that!

**Daan:** Are you sure?

**Beth:** Yeah babe, I know how important they are to you and you don’t know when it’s the next time you’ll see them so, if you want to tell them I’m okay.

**Daan:** Thank you beautiful! This means a lot!   
  
****

After Evie’s reaction Daan was more confident her parents will be okay with it. So after their shared dinner she started to fumble on the hem of her shirt, facing the ground under her feet “Guys, I met someone” she says and didn’t dare to look at them. “That’s nice Daan. Why don’t you tell us more about that someone?” her mom asks with a soft tone, no judgement but full of curiosity. Daan feels a little lighter now the word is out. “You guys remember my blonde teammate with the blue eyes?” She asks, she knows the most people will remember those eyes. “The one that got on your team this year?” her dad asks. He’s been to a few games at Arsenal so he definitely had seen her play. “Yes dad, that’s her”. Her mom needs some more information to recognise her. “Mom, it’s the girl who sat next to me at the game in Tilburg” Evie tells her and Daan can see her mom now knows who it is. “Oh that is just a sweetheart Daan” her mom tells her. “We’re happy for you Daan” her dad says. That’s all she needed to hear. 

Later that night Daan was in her bedroom. Her parents always kept it the way she left it so she had a place to sleep when she was home. Her mom knocks on the door and opens it a little “Can I come in?”. “Always Mama, will you lay with me?” Daan says patting the empty space next to her. It’s something they always do when Daan is home. It started when she was a little girl and they just never stopped doing it. Now, when she is a grown up woman, she still values this moments, cuddling with her mom. They talk about how life is going for both of them when a Facetime call comes in.   
  
“It's Beff” Daan says to her mom. She gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead and is going to get up from the bed. “Will you meet her? Daan asks. Her mom looks a little surprised “Do you want me to?”. “Yes, please” Daan says a little shy. She wants them to meet, even though they can’t understand each other because Beth doesn’t speak Dutch and her moms English isn’t that good. “I would love that” her mom says and Daan answers the call.   
“Hi babe… oh, Hi mrs. van de Donk” Beth says, a little surprised seeing not only Daan but also her mom. “Hi beautiful. Sorry, I asked my mom if she wanted to meet you” Daan says. “Hello mrs. van de Donk, Hoe gaat het?” Beth says, she learned a little bit Dutch. “Goed maar noem me alsjeblieft Ivonne” Daan’s mom says. Daan sees the questioning look on Beth’s face. “She said that she is fine and that you have to call her Ivonne instead of mrs. van de Donk” Daan translates for Beth. Ivonne turns her head towards Daan and says something in Dutch again and Daan’s cheeks turn red immediately. “What did she say?” Beth asks curiously. “She told me she thinks you’re gorgeous” Daan says still a little red. Beth doesn’t know where to look “Dankjewel Ivonne” she tries again in Dutch. That’s the moment for Ivonne to leave the girls alone. Daan translates the last words when Ivonne and Beth say goodbye to each other. Her mom gives her a firm hug and leaves the room. 

Now it’s the two of them and Daan tells Beth how the announcement was.“They even asked when they would meet you again” Daan says “Don’t worry, I told them they have to wait because no one knows yet. So, it would be a bit strange if you travelled with me. They understand it but made me promise that you would appear in our family facetime calls”. Beth laughs “Well after this surprise call, I definitely can handle that!”. The rest of their talk is filled with talking about all the questions Daan’s family had about all this.

“It’s great they know now, I didn’t knew I needed their approval, but I did and it feels so good” Daan says. “I’m glad it worked out so good babe” Beth says. “You’re going to your family this weekend aren’t you? Are you going to tell your parents?” Daan asks. “I’m not sure Daan, I don’t know if I can” Beth respond. “Take your time Beffie, don’t need to hurry, I was just curious” Daan says. “Thank you babe” Beth says and she blows a kiss to her phone screen.

They talk for the rest of the night. Mostly about little Amé. And about Daan going back to England for the game they have to play with Arsenal. After the call Daan is thinking about all of it. How her family reacted on the news, how Beth reacted when she facetimed with Amé, how the two most important woman in her life had a talk over facetime, the talk about Beth telling her parents. She can’t help but getting a little insecure.

_ Why wouldn’t she just tell her parents? Why is it such a big deal? Is she ashamed of me? Is she not sure about us?  _ Daan thinks. She really want to respect Beth and give her time, but she can’t help her thoughts about it when she is alone. She shakes them off of her.

_ She told me she’s in so I have to believe it and give her all the time she needs _

Beth doesn’t tell her parents about Daan. She can’t, she is too scared. She can’t say what she is scared of. Her parents have always welcomed anybody Beth brought back home, now wouldn’t be different.  _ And they already love Daan, why are you such a pussy Beth  _ She thinks to herself.

_ **** _

Daan is back in England and Beth did come home today from a visit to her family. They are now in Beth’s room for their late night cuddle session. Something they look forward to everyday because it’s their moment. Especially because outside of this room they are acting like just good friends. But, in here it’s just them. In this moment they cuddle while watching each others favorite movies. It’s the place where they talk about the things going on and where Beth appears in Daans family Facetime calls. This is where their relationship grows.    
  
But today it’s different. Beth doesn’t know what’s going on but she can feel it. They still cuddle while watching Netflix but Daan doesn’t hold her like she normally does. Beth turns on her stomach so she can face the midfielder “What’s going on babe?”. She caught Daan off guard, snapping out of her thoughts. “It’s nothing” Daans says, not looking to Beth because she knows it’s not true.”You know i’m not going to push you, but i’m here if you need me okay?” Beth says and she places a soft kiss on Daans cheek before she lays her head back on the girls chest. “I know” Daan says and she puts a kiss in the top of the blondes head “Thank you!”.   
  
Daan is in her thoughts again.  _ I don’t deserve this, she is so sweet and caring! I know she is in this with me. But i can’t help thinking that i’m not enough. Because if i’m enough. Why does she still want to keep it a secret? Why does she still didn’t tell her family about us? But Daan, tell her! talk about it. Try to understand her and give her a chance to understand your side of the story. _ _   
_ _   
_ “We need to talk” Daan says out of nowhere. Beth sat up straight immediately. “Daan?” she asks looking scared as hell. Daan is a little thrown away by this abrupt reaction and she can find the words to continue. “Daan, If you want to end this, better do it quickly..”. “What? Huh? NO!” Daan says while processing the blondes words.  _ Better choose your words carefully _ . She is now also sitting on the bed, facing Beth. “I’m not ending this! I meant we need to learn to talk about anything” she says while grabbing Beths hands to reassure her “we need to learn to communicate”. Beth lets go the breath she was holding.   
  
It’s hard for Daan to put her thoughts into words in such a way they won’t hurt the girl in front of her. Beth put her finger under the brunettes chin and steers it softly so their eyes are meeting “Please tell me what’s in you mind babe!” she says in the most genuine way. She opens Daans legs and scoops herself in between them, putting her own legs around the woman.In Daan’s head the words are spinning around and she can’t get them in line “I don’t know how to start” she says. Beth sees the hopelessness in her eyes “Baby, just start, we can figure it out together”. That was enough for Daan to start, to know she can share her thoughts without judgement. “Why.. I… I’m… We... “ she starts. “Am I enough for you?” is the first full sentence she can form. “Yes, you are. But why are you asking?” Beth asks the brunette. “Cause we... being a secret… your parents… you not telling them” Daan rambles. Beth tries to understand what Daan is telling her “Are you scared, you are not enough for me because we aren’t out? Because I didn’t tell my parents yet?” she asks. No judgement in her voice, just trying to understand Daan. She nods, avoiding eye contact “I know it’s stupid”.    
  
Beth puts her hand softly on Daans cheek. “It’s not stupid Daan. If it’s important to you, it is important to me” she says while locking eyes with Daan, to make sure she hears what she said. “Can I tell you why I didn’t talk to my parents yet?” she asks and Daan nods again waiting for an explanation. Now it’s Beth’s moment to collect her thoughts. “I… I’m… I’m scared Daan” she starts. “Being with you feels so good, so natural. I’m scared that when anybody else knows, this bubble we’re in will burst”  _ she has found the words to describe her feelings  _ “that this magic will be over. And I don’t want it to be over” Beth takes a deep breath before she continue “I don’t need anyone else's opinion because i’m already sure about you myself, about this, about you!”. Beth’s eyes are filling themselves with tears. “I’m really sorry i gave you the feeling you’re not enough” she wraps her arms around the brunettes neck and holds her close, tears streaming down her face into the fabric of Daan’s shirt “Because you are everything I want, and you’re even more than I ever deserve”. At this point Daan can’t hold back her own tears anymore “I’m sorry Beffie, sorry for my insecurities”. They sit there for a moment, letting the tears flow and try to comfort each other while processing all just happened.   
  


“Daan?” Beth asks minutes later “Can I ask you another question?”. “Shoot” Daan says with a soft smile. “Why do you need my parent’s approval so much?” Beth asks. “Well, first I want you to know that I don’t care about anyone’s opinion either. Only the one of our families” Daan starts to explain. This time she know exactly what she want to say. She takes a deep breath before she goes on “But we can’t control how the world will treat us” they intertwine their fingers. “And I know we will try our very best, but we don’t know what will happen between us.” she swallows before she continues. “Your parents approval means you can always come home. You always have a place where you can be safe and be loved”. There is a tear streaming down Beth’s cheek towards her lip. _That’s the sweetest thing anybody has said to me. Ever._ _  
_ _  
_Daan brings her hand towards Beth’s face. She slowly wipes the tear away with her thumb against the soft lips, the rest of her fingers pressed softly against her jaw. They lock their eyes and she looks deep in them “You are so beautiful”. Beth is now in total disbelief “I’m not, I’ve cried my eyes out”. “Yeah, but you know, the tears darken your lashes and that makes your eyes the bluest i’ve ever seen” Daan says. Beth almost burst out of her skin. She never felt so flattered.  
  
She lowered her head, trying to not show the red cheeks she got from that compliment. Daan steers the blondes head so they are very close. Their foreheads are almost touching as she says “I’m sorry but it’s true. You’re the most beautiful girl i’ve ever seen” she says and she ends with a wink. _Her confidence is back_ Beth thinks to herself. _That goddamn confidence. Does she know i have a soft spot for it?_. She feels her cheeks getting even more red and she sees a smirk appear on Daan’s face. _Oh, she definitely knows!_ _  
_ _  
_She looks at Daan’s smile. _That beautiful smile...those really cute dimples...I wonder how soft those lips are.._ She is shocked by her own thoughts and looks up to the eyes staring at her. _Those really dark eyes…_ She feels her heart beat in her chest. “Damn Danielle…”. Now it’s time for Daan to blush. She noticed Beth was looking at her lips earlier but hearing these words rolling over the blondes lips, _and yeah she definitely looked at them,_ left her breathless. She closes her eyes. _Breathe Daan, just breathe!_ They are so close she can feel the warmth of the blondes breath against her skin, goosebump rising up from her back and ending in the tip of her ears. When she opens her eyes she witnessed Beth licking her lips. She put her arm at the side of Beth’s abdomen her fingers touching the blondes back. They look at each other for permission. Daan closes her eyes again, leaning a bit closer. Beth puts her hand at the back of Daan’s head and feels the brunettes heartbeat rushing against her palm.   
  
They both shiver when their lips touch. It starts as a featherlight touch but becomes more firm very quickly. Beth skin burns at every point the midfielder is touching her. Her grip tightens, her fingers squeezing Daans neck. Daan doesn’t know if the spark comes from her neck or her lips but it’s making its way down her body and explodes, hundred-thousand butterflies filling her stomach. Beth is going to faint at the lack of oxygen in her lungs. They both pull away and Beth inhales strong between her teeth. Daan inhales the sweet scent of the girl in front of her. Their foreheads pressed against each other. Without even thinking Daan says “Wow!”. That’s exactly what Beth feels. _Wow!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one.  
> Feedback is more welcome than ever!


	16. Meet the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. I really struggles with time the last few weeks.  
> I hope it was worth the wait!

“Ready to go?” Beth asks while putting their bags in the back of her car. “Yeah, I’m coming” Daan yells from the hallway while collecting the last of her stuff. When she steps outside, she takes a deep breath and closes the door. _Relax, you can do this!_ she thinks when she walks to the car. Beth is already inside, smiling with sunglasses on patiently waiting for Daan to join her. “Do you have everything?” she asks and starts the engine. Daan takes her hand. “Now I have” she ads with a smirk. “Cheesy Daan!” Beth shakes her head and rolls her eyes “Let’s go”.  
  
> The day after their talk Beth decided to call her parents to tell them she fell in love with the midfielder. Her mom told her she already knew something was going on between the two of them, she witnessed it when they surprised visited her in the end of the season. She told Beth she and her dad are very happy Beth found someone she feels so safe with, especially so far from home. Later that day her mom called her back to tell Beth she should take Daan with her the next time she comes home. <   
  
Beth’s eyes are focussed on the road but she doesn’t miss the silence next to her. Daan isn’t that outgoing when it’s just the two of them but this time she is a little more quiet. Beth reaches for the brunette’s hand, pulls both of their hands in her lap and intertwines their fingers “Tell me what’s on your mind, Sweetheart”. Daan looks at her and quickly looks away. _She know, of course she knows, she always knows._ “I’m scared Beff” Daan says soft. Beth squeezes her hand. “What if they don’t like me? Or think I’m not good enough for you?” Daan continues. “Babe, they already love you the moment you sat up that video call for my birthday!” Beth says while stroking her tumb against the back of Daan’s hand. “And you are more than enough for me!” she adds before planting a soft kiss on the brunette’s hand. “Thank you” is the only thing that Daan can say. _She always knows what to say!_  
  
“Beff, can we stop to buy flowers before we are going to your parents?” Daan asks a few minutes later. “You know you don’t have to, right Daan?” Beth asks back. “I know, I just feel more comfortable when I can bring something with me” Daan explains. “To the flower shop it is!” Beth states.   
  
****  
  
*Ding-Dong*.. Daan can feel her heart beating in her chest. _Breathe Daan, get yourself together. You already know them_. “I’m right here babe” Beth whispers soft in Daan’s ear and slipping her hand into her hand and the brunette becomes visibly more relaxed. The front door unlocks and June appears, Beth is immediately in her moms arms. Daan extends her hand but June doesn’t take it, she opens her arms for Daan instead “Welcome to the family”. This is enough to get herself fully together. “Thank you for having me” Daan says while hugging the blondes mom. “These are for you” she adds when she hands June the flowers. “Those are beautiful Daan! thank you.” June says. “Please come in girls” she continues and goes into the house, Daan and Beth behind her.   
Beth is in her dad's arms as soon as they are inside. “Hello little girl” He says while hugging his daughter and then looks at the flowers in June’s hands “Who got you these?”. June nods her head towards Daan with a warm smile. “So.. first you go after my daughter and now you try to charm my wife too?” He says looking at Daan who is a little speechless by the comment. “RICHARD!” June says while Beth’s eyes widen at her dad’s comment. He starts to laugh out loud “Just kidding! Welcome to the family girl” Richard continues while he hugs Daan who let’s go the breath she was holding. The girls both say Hi to Ben when he walks in.   
  
Beth and Ben are getting the stuff out of the car and June is in the kitchen making dinner. Daan walks towards her and asks if she can help. “You’re not helping sweetie. You are a guest at our house so no working for you” June says. “Where can I put this one?” Ben asks with Daan her bag in his hands. “Uhm.. Do you guys have a guest room?” Daan asks shyly. She and Beth haven’t discussed this and she doesn’t want to be disrespectful. “Just put them in my room, Loser” Beth comes in at the right moment to safe Daan from her brother. “I don’t mind sleeping in the guest room or on the couch” Daan says still a little uncomfortable in this situation. “Don’t be silly! You are grown woman and I bet you have slept in the same bed before and Beth’s bed is big enough” says Richard. “Like I said, in my room” Says Beth and pushes Ben towards the stairs. “Come I’ll show you around” She says to Daan who doesn’t know what to say and just follows. They actually have only slept together after the first kiss and only because they both just fell asleep and not intentional. They both wanted to sleep together but Daan always left Beth’s room to sleep in her own bed. She wants to do it the right way with Beth.  
  
“Voila, and if you don’t want to sleep here, you can always go to that room” Ben says pointing to his own room. Daan laughed “In your dreams Ben!”. “Definitely” He replies. “Shut up, Loser” Beth hits the back of his head and he walks away. Leaving the girls alone.   
  
Daan walks around in Beth’s room and looks at the photos and football prices in there.  
“I know we didn’t talk about this but, Are you okay with sleeping in the same bed?” Beth asks. Daan turns around “It’s okay for me Beff.. Your dad was right, the bed is big enough. Are you okay with it?” she asks. “I am!”  
  
****  
  
That night they get to know each other a bit better. They talk a lot and play a boardgame together. Daan feels very welcome at the Mead’s and she is looking forward to the rest of the weekend.  
  
After they said goodnight to June and Richard they both brushed their teeth, changed into pyjamas and Daan gets into bed. She lays on her side with her hand under her head “Are you coming?” she asks with one eyebrow crocking up and a little smile on her face. Beth shakes her head. “The most beautiful girl in the world is in the bed where I dreamed about my future a thousand times. I’m just making sure I never forget this moment” she says while taking in the view. Daan feels a warmth filling her body. _She is amazing._ “Please come here Beff” she says while she raise the blanket so Beth can step in. They lay there, staring at each other when Beth asks “Are you really okay with this?”. She isn’t sure because Daan always leaves her bed when they almost fall asleep. “I am Beff, I just want to know if you are” Daan says. _Is she only knew.._ Beth thinks. “Can I be honest with you?” she asks. Daan takes her hand and nods. “I wanted this from the moment we fell asleep together. I never slept so good before” Beth says, her cheeks turning red and she wonders if Daan can hear her heart beating “and I never want to sleep without you again” she whispers soft. Daan doesn’t know what to say. _I just want to kiss you right now!_ And that is exactly what she does. She tilts the blondes head towards herself and leans in to kiss her lips very softly. “I would like that” she whispers and she kisses her again. This time it’s more firmly. The kiss deepens and they both need to catch a breath when they tear apart. Daan turns to lay on her back and opens her arms so Beth can settle herself on the brunette’s side. “Your family is great, Babe” Daan says before she plants a kiss in the top of the blondes head. “I told you they love you” Beth says and kisses Daan’s cheek before she puts her head on her chest again. “Goodnight, Sweetheart” Beth whispers, her eyes falling close slowly. “Sweet dreams, My love!”  
  
Later that night when June and Richard heading to bed they noticed the light coming out of Beth’s room. June knocks soft at the door and when she doesn’t get a response she opens the door a bit and they both look inside. There lays their daughter, wrapped up in the strong arms of the woman she loves. June tiptoes into the room and switched off the light besides the bed. “Sweet dreams girls” she whispers to them.   
When she walks towards her husband he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. “Come here” Richard says and he hugs his wife “She is safe babe”. “She is” June claims. _She is!_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short one I know. But this moment was important and I didn't want to mix it up with anything else. Beth's parents aproval is important for Daan you know?
> 
> I don't know when the next one is up. I want to give you guys a story that feels good for me and lately I need some more time to create that.   
> I promise I come back!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: Wosofanfic2020


	17. New Coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so so sorry for the super late update folks.
> 
> I had some writersblock struggles mixed with some personal stuff.
> 
> Thank you for you patience and enjoy!

They had a great weekend with the Mead family. Daan felt very welcome and Beth was never so comfortable bringing a girl home. They even went to see Beth’s friends and Daan easily fitted in. Now they are driving back home and talking about how to go from here. They are both very sure they want to spend their lives together but how do you do that when you work together?  
  
“So, now our families know..”Beth says “Does that mean we should tell the rest?”. Daan looks at her and states “It just means that I don't care what the rest of the world thinks as long as you want to be with me!”. Beth let go the breath she was holding. “Babe, it’s totally fine for me if you’re not ready to tell the rest” Daan adds. “Oh, I want them to know! I just don’t feel like getting a big statement or something” Beth says. They decided that they will tell their housemates about it and let the rest of the team just find out after that. No big statements, no announcements and just be together and wait till they notice what’s going on.   
  
They came home finding their housemates in the living room. “Ah there are our lovebirds” Dom says, trying to make a joke like they did a lot lately. Normally Daan or Beth tried to deny it but this time it was actually the best way to bring their news. Daan looked at Beth for approval and the blonde nodded at her. “Yeah here we are!” Daan says proud as she puts her arms arounds Beth's waist and kisses her on the cheek. They both have a very proud smirk on their faces while they look at the other girls. “Wait.. What?” Anna looks at them with wide eyes “No denying?” she adds. “Why should we? There is nothing to deny” Beth says half laughing because of the faces of their housemates. They are in full disbelief of what’s happening in front of them. Carla is the first one to talk “For real?” her head shifts from Daan to Beth and back and they both nod to let their housemates know that is true. “Oh finally” Dom says, making the lovebirds look a bit confused. “You really thought we didn’t know?” she adds while raising one eyebrow. Daan and Beth look at each other, their cheeks turning red and they don’t know what to say. “We knew this the minute you guys met” Dom says, Carla and Anna nodding in agreement. “But..” Daan still is looking confused from her housemates to Beth and back “We.. are.. dating for like 3 months now” she stumbles a bit. “Haha, funny Daan” Anna says, a bit sarcastic and definitely not believing her friend. Daan looks to Beth who helps her girl out “It’s true guys, we didn’t even talk about it until after the EUROS and our vacations” the blonde states. Leaving their housemates in disbelief.   
  
That night there was a lot of talking, their housemates told them about how they all saw this coming. Daan is the housemates-mom but they never have seen her put so much effort into a new teammate. They saw their connection was special. They just clicked. They just thought that they were dating for all this time. And when Beth asks why they never said anything they answered that they wanted to respect their privacy and that they would tell them when the time was there. Beth and Daan were thankful for those incredible housemates. They tell their housemates their story and let them in about why they never told them before.   
  
“Okay, but if you guys thought this for months, what about the team?” Beth asks, she thinks she knows the answer already and prepares for what is coming. “Some think something is going on, some think it’s you just being friends” says Anna“Oh, and Katie thinks you are secretly married or something” she adds. They all laugh   
at that, Katie never made a secret of what she was thinking. “Can we please be there when you tell her? Her face would be priceless” asks Carla. At that moment Daan and Beth turn a little quiet. “What’s wrong?” Dom asks. “Well, ehm, we don’t want a big announcement or anything” Daan says, a little shy. “We will tell Joe though, he is our new coach and we want him to know first” Beth adds. “After that we will see what happens, when they find out, they find out. That’s it” Daan ends their wishes. “Well, well they even finish each other's statements” Carla jokes to her housemates “But for real, do it your way. We support you and we love you!”. They hug each other before they call it a night. “Good job Daantje, you know who my new favourite Dutchie is now” Dom whispers in Dutch in Daans ear when she hugs her. Daan snickers “Thanks Maatje”   
  
\---   
  
“Ladies, you wanted to tell me something?” Joe makes them sit in his office while he goes around his desk to take his place. They decided to let Daan do the talk. Beth was too nervous to do it. “Ehm.. yeah.. we actually want you to know that we are like.. ehm.. dating..” she brings out “like.. a couple”. She was also freaking nervous but she had to tell him right away or she wouldn’t dare it anymore. He looks from Daan to Beth to Daan again and he smiles. “Congratulations!” he says. They both are caught a bit off guard. They at least expected some criticism because they are teammates too. “You’re okay with that?” Daan asks, still a little confused. “You can date whoever you want girls. That’s not my decision to make” he states. “But we are in the same team?” Beth still can’t believe his super relaxed reaction. “That’s true. I have to tell you that I expect from you to fight for the team on the field” he says. “Ofcourse!” Daan and Beth state at the same time. Joe continues “But I also expect you to fight for each other off of it!”. He can see the girls relax in front of him. “Thank you Coach” they say together again. “Go train and kick some ass!” he says to let them know they can go.   
  
\---   
  
“Maybe you need to get out of that training joggers” Sari tells Daan right before they walk out of the changing room. They were the last one there. Daan turns to Sari with a raised eyebrow “Okay and why do I need to do that?” she asks, a bit annoyed. “Well, this one says number 23” Sari replies and gives her a knowing look. Daan looks to the number and notices that she is wearing Beth's jogger. “Oh..” Daan replies. “I might have picked the wrong one” she tries to add, acting like nothing is strange about that. “Yeah you might have..” Sari replies. Not buying it. Daan knows that but she is glad Sari lets it slip.   
  
_Beth and Daan had decided that they should wear each other's kits and train with it, eventually one of the teammates would say something and when that happens.._

They walk on the field and the rest of the girls are already playing around with the balls. They train the whole morning before Katie speaks up “Are you our midfielder now Beth?” she says. Loud enough for a lot of teammates to hear it. Beth looks around and she sees all her teammates staring at her shirt now. She is wearing the training shirts with a little 7 on it. She looks toward Daan and gets a wink from the brunette. Sari does mention that she saw Daan wearing the joggers earlier and that makes Katie more suspicious. “You guys sharing a wardrobe now?” she asks. Daan just nods at that before Beth speaks up “Yep, and a bed”. Katie doesn’t know where to look.   
  
“You are kidding right?” She asks, still in disbelief. “Nope she’s not” Daan says to confirm what Beth pointed out. “Took you long enough though” Jordan adds and with that the whole team laughs.   
  
“Last one at the flag is our water carrier for today” the hear Joe say. It’s a sign that their training starts and they all take off towards the cornerflag on the opposite side of the field.

  
_It’s good, they know and it’s good!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Also I want you all to know that I have 1 or 2 chapters left and then I will finish this story (for now)  
> Please let me know (here or on tumblr: wosofanfic2020) if there are things you really want to see in this story.
> 
> Again sorry for the late update and the next one will be a bit sooner !


	18. The first..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. The last few chapters took a while to create. On that note I also need to warn you that this is the last update (for now)..
> 
> I still hope you will enjoy the read and please feel free to tell be about it. (And if you all ask for more, maybe I will update an epilogue ;) )
> 
> Enjoy your read!

The end of the year was good for them. Because everybody that is important to them knows they are together, they have some time to explore being a couple. They could finally go on a proper date. They build their first snowman together. Be each other's date on an Arsenal christmas party. Having Christmas togh..oh wait no, Christmas was not together. Daan needed to be in the Netherlands for a Gala with the Oranje Leeuwinnen before Christmas and she also wants to spend this first Christmas with Amé. It wasn’t easy to decide to spend those holidays apart but on new years eve they will be together so it’s okay for them.  
  
They face-timed themselves through the days they weren’t together and they both had made a video for the other’s family to send them a nice Christmas message to thank them for welcoming them in their lives. Daan was flying back to England on the 29th of december so they could share a day together before going to end this year and start a new one with their teammates.  
  
\--  
  
They are all together at the new years eve party and having a good night out. They are all being responsible normally but now they don’t have a game soon so this night it’s allowed to have a little drink. They talk and laugh and dance together until it’s close to midnight. “10…9…” They all take their glasses “8...7...6….” Beth searches for Daan “5...4…” They hold each other close “3...2...1…”  
  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR” They all call out. Everyone is raising their glasses and shouting when Beth and Daan toast together. “Happy new year my love” Beth says softly, looking straight into those beautiful brown eyes. “Happy new year” Daan replies and she leans in, pressing her lips against Beth’s. “I love you”  
  
\--  
  
“Babe, do you want to go out with me tonight?” Daan asks. Beth is looking up from her phone “What? why?” she replies. “I just felt like going out with you. But it’s okay if you don’t want to” Daan says. “Oh no, I definitely like to go out with you. Do you have something in mind?” She asks. “Yes” Daan says with a smirk. Beth knows this look. “You’ve already made a reservation, didn’t you?” She asks. She already knows the answer. This is a thing Daan does sometimes. She just plans something, working it out perfectly and making it look like it’s just a spontaneous idea. “Dress code?” Beth asks. “Clothes are already on the bed, just make sure to be ready at six” Daan says smiling bright, she is very proud of herself. Beth just laughs at that. _Dork_ _  
__  
_ \--  
  
“I’m gonna take a shower and get ready” Daan says when she gets up and walks to the bathroom. Beth just looks her walk away. She feels there is something different with her girl but she can’t think of what it is. _Did I forget anything?_  
  
After Daan gets out of the shower Beth takes her change to get fresh for their night out. When she comes into the bedroom she sees the clothes laying on her bed. It’s a nice black dress with the silver shoulders. It’s a dress from Daan's closet but it’s definitely something she feels good in. She puts on the dress and the nice black heels Daan had put on the side of the bed for her. She already had put on some light make-up and decided to let her hair hang loose. She looks at herself in the mirror before walking out the bedroom. _Good choice_ _Daan!_

The moment she takes a step into the living room Daan was sitting, ready to go, at the table. She looks up and her eyes sparkle when she sees her girl in that outfit. “Looking good?” Beth asks. “Good? You look smoking hot babe” Daan reacts and gets up from her chair. “I can say the same thing about you” Beth says, taking in Daan from head to toe. Daan is wearing her dark pink suit and it really fits with her confidence today. Daan walks towards Beth and puts her arms around the blondes waist and pulling her close, kissing her properly.   
  
“Do you need a minute more to watch or are you ready to go?” Daan smirks. She likes the way Beth looks at her and she loves to tease her girl at this point. “Let’s go” Beth replies. Daan is driving them to the restaurant. She managed to get a table in a quiet corner with a nice view over the city.  
  
Daan leads Beth into the chair and she stands next to the table. Beth is looking questionably. “Hi, is it a problem if I come sit next to you?“ Daan asks. Beth suddenly realises what day it is and she puts her hand on her mouth and her eyes almost popping out of her head “Is that today?” she says, still a bit in shock. Daan smiles warmly and nods. Today is indeed the day Beth was at Arsenal the first time one year ago. That makes today also the day that Daan sayd her first words to the blonde. “Oh my gosh. How could I not think of that” Beth says. She feels guilty now, she didn’t think of that and didn’t even remember it until Daan duplicated her first words.  
  
Daan takes the seat and they have a nice dinner together. Daan makes sure Beth doesn’t feel guilty anymore because it’s okay. They are together this day and that is everything that counts.  
  
After dinner Daan drives them to the park where Beth blurted out the truth just after the EUROS. She had put sneakers for both of them in the trunk of the car and also their coats so they could take a walk together. They walk hand in hand, talking about things they went through together. When Daan stops them at the lake and takes the blondes hands into hers.  
  
“Beth. For the first time in my life I have found real love. I feel butterflies when someone simply mentions your name. I feel stronger with just having your hand in mine. I feel like I’m the most beautiful woman in the world when you look at me. I feel a mix of pure happiness and love the moment your lips touch mine. I feel goosebumps taking over my body when even the tip of your finger touches it and I shiver when you whisper in my ear.” She says.  
  
“When I thought about my future there was never a specific person in the picture but now.. “ she swallows “The person walking towards me on my wedding day? It’s you! The one who is holding my kids? It’s you! The one who still holds my hand when I’m old and grey? It’s you!”  
“You can make my house a home, you can give my future kids a family and you can give me everything I ever dreamed of.. and more”  
She is wiping a tear from Beth’s cheek. “That is a lot!” Beth claims. “It is” Daan says, a little shy.  
  
“Beth?” she squeezes the hands in her and their eyes lock again. “A year ago you walked into my life for the first time. We connected, became friends and eventually fell in love. You are the first one who really wanted to know me. The first one who paid attention to the real me. The first one who took care of me. The first one that let me take care of you. The first who encouraged me to be nothing more than myself.You are the first love of my life! It’s you and it will always be you! ” Daans says.  
  
“Will you please be my first forever?”  
  
And it isn’t even a proposal. It’s so much more than that. It’s a promise, a commitment. It’s an understanding that they never have to face the world alone again.  
  
She is looking in those beautiful blue eyes and she sees Beth nodding and smiling although there are a few tears falling down her cheek.  
They are both leaning in, the warmth of their breaths making little clouds in the chill air. Their lips touch but it’s their hearts that connect at that moment. “Yes, I will” Beth says after that kiss.  
  
No more words are shared, everything is said right in that kiss. They make themselves ready to walk back to the car. Hand in hand. Together.  
  
_Forever!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you did enjoy it.
> 
> If you want to talk about it please feel free to leave a comment or look me up on Tumblr ( wosofanfic2020) to chat !
> 
> For now I really want to thank every single one of you. Thank you for giving me your time. Thank you for reading. Thank you for having patience to wait for updates. Thank you for the nice comments.
> 
> I've read every feedback you send about this and I've appreciated every one who had/has interest in my work.
> 
> Can't thank y'all enough! 
> 
> And remember in life:  
> Be afraid and do it anyways! 
> 
> ♡


End file.
